CELOS 2: ¡¡ARMAGEDDON!
by Condessita
Summary: Tomoe Tatsumi, gana un premio en su trabajo y para celebrarlo invita a su familia, pero Souichi Tatsumi y por consiguiente Morinaga Tetsuhiro son los únicos en acudir a la celebración de el enorme logro que protagonizó su pequeño hermano. Kurokawa invita a su amigo isogai Taichirou... Los Celos regresan ya que ¿Isogai, intentara de nuevo acercarse a Morinaga? Descubrelo!


_**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo la segunda y última parte de "CELOS". No era mi intención continuarlo, pero los comentarios de muchas de ustedes y los ánimos de Aurora Ishida (Aurora La Maga) han hecho que me anime a seguir con la historia. Como ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Takanaga-sensei, y espero que en su nueva entrega de KSB nos muestre a un Souichi enamorado y a un Morinaga hipermegafeliz o tendré que ir a Japón y darle dos collejas por hacernos sufrir tanto. Quería dar las gracias, de nuevo, por leer los tres fics y por el apoyo que me han demostrado. Me ha costado bastante pasar del lado de lectora al de escritora y espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal. Un beso enorme para todos, e imagino que no les importará que el final sea tan sumamente largo, no pude parar de escribir…jajajajajajajaja. Ojalá consiga que se rían tanto con mis locuras, como lo hice yo. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minasan :D :D :D**_

*****************************KSB***************************

" _ **Ding-dong-ding…Ding-dong-ding…El vuelo JPN356 procedente de Nagoya, tiene prevista su llegada a las 10:28 horas. Se ruega desbloqueen la zona cercana a la puerta 69 BIS para el correcto desembarque de pasajeros… Gracias por su colaboración…Ding-dong-ding…"**_

 _ ***************KSB*****************_

Miró con tranquilidad su reloj de muñeca, eran las 10:20 de la mañana. La lluvia era tan abundante en aquel día de noviembre, que no dejaba ver nada a través de la ventanilla del avión. El viaje estaba siendo demasiado aburrido y largo, había dormido gran parte de él y la otra la había pasado leyendo periódicos y revistas insípidas. Pasar tantas horas sentado le hacía estar completamente entumecido, no sentía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. El ruido de los motores le indicó que el aparato estaba comenzado con la maniobra de aterrizaje, lo que era genial, ya que se moría por quitarse ese jodido cinturón de seguridad y fumarse un cigarrillo…

La última semana había sido una auténtica locura, cuatro días antes habían recibido una llamada telefónica de Tomoe, el proyecto que su empresa presentó a la NASA había sido seleccionado para formar parte de una nueva sonda espacial que sería lanzada en cinco años y llegaría, ni más ni menos, hasta el Cinturón de Kuiper. Por supuesto, los directivos harían una fiesta en honor de los trabajadores que llevaron a cabo el trabajo y Tomoe quería estar acompañado por los suyos. La locura entre los Tatsumi se generalizó, ¡era un grandísima noticia!, pero debido al poco tiempo con el que avisaba a la familia, la mayoría se quedaría en tierra; Souiji no podía ir ya que se encontraba fuera de Japón; Kanako tenía que pasar un examen muy importante, por lo que tenía que estudiar muy duro y sin descanso y Matsuda-san ya estaba demasiado mayor para ese tipo de viajes… Por eliminación, tan solo él podía ir a los dichosos Estados Unidos y por ende, su sombra, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, le acompañaría. Después de mil intentos, y con gran fortuna, habían conseguido embarcar en un vuelo a tiempo, ¡benditas cancelaciones de última hora!...Suspiró profundamente, se sentía muy orgulloso de su hermano y no podía dejarle solo, pero algo le inquietaba y ese "algo" tenía nombre: Isogai. Seguro que ese cabronazo también estaría presente, se apostaba el cuello y estaba seguro de no perderlo. Levantó sus gafas para masajear la zona de la nariz y al volvérselas a poner, miró a su compañero de viaje, el cual estaba encogido y con cara de circunstancias.

 **-¿Vas a dejar de temblar algún día?-** dijo cabreado.

 **-...Se…Sempai…sabes que odio volar…-** Tartamudeaba el otro sin poder evitarlo.

- **Nchst, ya hemos aterrizado, ¡compórtate!**

- **Sí, ya sentí el golpe de las ruedas en la pista de aterrizaje, y del susto, me he tragado el chicle…**

- **Tan molesto como siempre…**

 **-Jooooooooo, no seas malo conmigo y dame mimitos-** Intentó acercarse al pelo largo, pero éste le lanzó una mirada asesina que le dejó clavado en el sitio.

- **Será mejor que espabiles y saques las mochilas del maletero, todo el mundo se está levantando y no quiero ser el último en salir de este dichoso lugar. Necesito un cigarrillo lo antes posible.**

Morinaga, se quedó con cara de pena y sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, se levantó y siguió la orden de su compañero de piso. Abrió la compuerta y bajó dos bolsas de viaje de mano, las colocó encima de su asiento y cuando fue a cerrar el maletero de nuevo, recibió un empujón.

 **-¡Tengan cuidado!... ¡Ouch!...**

Tetsuhiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lleno en los asientos que tenía detrás. Por suerte, el golpe no fue demasiado duro, respiró aliviado y cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver que había aterrizado en las piernas de dos chicas y que ambas le miraban con ojos golosos y sonrisas de lobas hambrientas.

 **-¿Se encuentra usted bien?** -Preguntó una de ellas.

 **-¿Se ha hecho daño?-** Cuestionó la otra.

 **-…Ah, no…parece que estoy bien jajajajaja** -Contestó Morinaga rascándose la cabeza en señal de vergüenza- **Soy un torpe, lo siento muchísimo….espero no haberles causado ningún problema…**

-¡ **No se preocupe! No nos ha pasado nada jijijijijijijij, la verdad es que fue toda una suerte que alguien tan sexy nos cayese encima jijijijiijijij…**

Ambas jóvenes se iban echando encima del asombrado Tetsuhiro.

- **Es usted muy guapo…-** Dijo sibilinamente una de ellas **-¿Viaja solo o con su novia? ¿Tiene lentillas o sus ojos son así de bonitos al natural?¿Qué tipo sanguíneo tiene? ¿Quiere unirse a nosotras?...**

Una mano apareció de la nada, agarró un brazo de Morinaga y lo retorció con todas sus fuerzas. Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas, jamás habían visto un ser humano que pudiese dar tanto miedo con tan solo mirar su cara. El muchacho que agarraba a la belleza de pelo azul, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y una gran vena le cruzaba la frente de lado a lado. De su nariz parecía salir un humo blanquecino y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que le hacían parecer un loco. Ambas jóvenes se encogieron del puro terror que sentían, seguro que quería matarlas, debía ser un yakuza o algo peor.

 **-¡MOOOORIIIIINAAAAGGAAAAAAAA!**

 **-¡Sem…sem…sempaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Souichi pegó un tirón del pelo azul haciendo que se levantara con el impulso, le miró con ojos asesinos y bufó cual toro embravecido:

 **-…Hoy mato a alguien…**

Tetsuhiro le miraba con la boca abierta, no podía articular palabra alguna, era la primera vez que veía a Sempai con semejante expresión.

 **-…**

La indignación del pelo largo iba creciendo por momentos, escudriñó la cara de estúpido que estaba poniendo su ex kohai, le dio la vuelta como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y pegándole un empujón, le mandó a trastabillar por el pasillo del avión. Le vio alejarse con la cabeza agachada, pero no le dio ni pizca de pena, es más, deseaba haberle hecho caer al suelo para así poder pisar su jodido cuerpo a sus anchas. Escuchó un murmullo a sus espaldas y se giró lentamente. Allí estaban esas dos perras cachondas, las muy hijas de puta continuaban mirando a Morinaga sin cortarse ni un pelo. Comenzó a rechinar los dientes, un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo y las ganas de partir crismas estaban tomando posesión de su cerebro. Las miró de manera directa, hizo crujir sus nudillos y con un odio exagerado siseó:

 **-Brujas del carajo, ¿no os da vergüenza tocar lo que no es vuestro?, ¡dejad de mirar ese culo u os arranco los ojos de un mordisco! ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr, gggggrrrr…**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Souichi se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente que aún trataba de salir del avión. Se había quedado de lo más a gusto, si querían ponerse cachondas que se compraran un consolador o unas bolas chinas.

Las pobres muchachas se quedaron largo rato sin saber qué decir, de hecho, no quisieron bajar del avión por miedo a ser descuartizadas en cuanto salieran del mismo. Los bomberos de la ciudad, que acudieron a la angustiosa llamada del personal del aeropuerto, las tuvieron que desalojar a la fuerza e ingresarlas en un centro de salud mental durante unas semanas, jamás habían visto a nadie temblar y llorar de manera tan horrenda y desgarrada…

*************KSB***************

Una vez fuera del avión, los chicos se dirigieron hacia la zona de recogida de equipaje. Morinaga miraba de refilón a Souichi, se le veía realmente enfadado, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada. Prefirió no decirle nada, y se fue directamente a recoger las maletas a la cinta transportadora.

Por su parte, Sempai miraba al pelo azul alejarse. Ya sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero le repateaba el hígado que todo el mundo se le comiera con los ojos y quisiera tocarle. Estaba demasiado sensible, sabía que Tomoe había invitado a Isogai a la fiesta, era el amigo inseparable de Kurokawa, y solo de pensar en tenerle cerca le hacía enfurecer de rabia. No se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió el fin de semana que habían pasado el año anterior en la casa rural…Uno de sus mayores defectos era el de tener una prodigiosa memoria…

" _ **Maldita sea, voy a tener que andar con diez mil ojos, el idiota de Morinaga es demasiado despistado y ese loco se le echará encima en cuanto menos se lo espere. Juro que como le toque un solo pelo, pasará dos meses en un hospital, pienso reventarle a golpes".**_

Jamás habría pensado que era celoso, pero desde que Masaki llegó a buscar a Morinaga aquella noche al apartamento y se había imaginado todo "eso", descubrió que no le gustaba que nadie estuviese demasiado cerca de él. Sabía que el maldito de su ex kohai era endemoniadamente guapo, que tenía unos ojazos de infarto y que su jodida dulzura atraía a la gente como la miel a las moscas. Y si ya se fijaban es su porte varonil, músculos, culo y paquete…

 **-¡Mierda!** -Chilló Sempai.

 **-¿Está bien, señor?-** preguntó una mujer que estaba a su lado.

- **Ahm, sí, ahm, me he quemado con el cigarro**.-Se quejó.

- **Jajajaja eso es que estaba usted demasiado distraído y no se dio cuenta de que se le había consumido casi por completo.**

 **-…Sí, estaba pensando demasiado, gracias por preocuparse. Con permiso** …

Souichi apagó el resto de la colilla en el cenicero de la sala de fumadores a la que había entrado sin darse cuenta. Volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Morinaga con tres de las cuatro maletas de su equipaje. Matsuda-san y Kanako se habían empeñado en que llevasen ciertas cosas a Tomoe y no había podido negarse, pero estaba claro que se habían pasado de la raya.

-¡ **Oi!, ¿Qué haces?-** Dijo intentado parecer normal.

- **Recoger las maletas, Sempai ¿ya fumaste?-** Contestó inexpresivamente el pelo azul.

- **Ehm…sí… ¡mira!, por ahí viene la última-** Exclamó el pelo largo.

Morinaga se estiró y cogió la maleta, era realmente pesada, a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Sempai estuvo rápido y le paró antes de que se fuese directamente a besar el suelo.

- **Cuidado, baka, ¿acaso quieres caerte otra vez? ¿Quieres que busque a otras dos estúpidas para que aterrices en un sitio blandito?**

 **-¿Sempai? No seas malvado…-** Dijo Morinaga con la voz medio apagada.

- **Lo siento, lo siento ¿estás bien?, cambia esa cara, ¿quieres?**

- **Hai, pero dime, ¿Qué demonios han metido en las maletas Kanako y Matsuda-san?**

- **Ni la menor idea, solo espero que no sea algún cadáver** …

- **Jajajajajaja eres tremendo** -Morinaga rio la ocurrencia del mayor y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 **-…No hagas eso en público, homobaka…**

 **-Y en privado, ¿me dejarías hacerlo, Sempai?**

- **En privado, más te vale que sea algo más que un patético beso, no somos colegiales… ¿ne?**

Tetsuhiro se quedó con la boca abierta y Sempai fue el que sonrió en esta ocasión. Cogió el asa de dos maletas y comenzó a caminar con ellas, el pelo azul reaccionó y corrió para ponerse a su nivel. Al llegar a la zona de taxis, tomaron uno y le dieron la dirección a la que tenían que ir. Se acomodaron tranquilamente en el asiento de atrás. A través de las ventanillas del coche se podía ver cómo la lluvia caía sin cesar y por primera vez en todo el día, se sintieron completamente relajados. Souichi fue colocando su mano cerca de la de Morinaga y cuando por fin la alcanzó, empezó a acariciarla con su dedo meñique. El pelo azul sonrió y agarró la mano de su Sempai y la estrechó dulcemente.

******************KSB******************

Tomoe estaba histérico, todo lo de la NASA le estaba poniendo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Por fortuna, tenía al lado a su adorado Kurokawa, sin él, pensó, todo se le haría demasiado cuesta arriba. Mientras el joven Tatsumi estaba inmerso en la ceremonia de entrega del premio, su esposo se había ocupado de contactar con su familia y amigos, en total serían cuatro personas las que les acompañarían al día siguiente.

El matrimonio estaba en la puerta del hotel esperando a Souichi y Morinaga, la lluvia no dejaba de caer y se estaban quedando congelados. Un taxi se paró justo delante de ellos y pudieron ver cómo Sempai se bajaba del mismo. Al encontrarse, ambos hermanos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Hacía casi un año que no se veían, la distancia era dura, pero esos buenos momentos borraban cualquier sentimiento agridulce existente.

Morinaga salió del taxi después de pagar el trayecto y comenzó a sacar las maletas del maletero. Ambos hermanos se acercaron para ayudarle y Kurokawa les siguió rápidamente.

 **-Bienvenidos, ¿qué tal el viaje?**

 **-Demasiado largo, estúpido rompe-hogares…**

 **-¡Nii-san!**

 **-Ah…jajajajaja, ya veo, Souichi, ya veo, jajajajaja….**

Un silencio de lo más incómodo les rodeó, se podría cortar con un cuchillo y servirlo con nata y chocolate líquido. Morinaga iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando una voz a sus espaldas le dejó helado.

- **Vaya, vaya, ya están todos reunidos.**

Souichi se puso verde y empezó a echar espuma por la boca, Isogai, esa voz era la del cabrón de Isogai. Por mucho que supiese que iba a encontrárselo, su cuerpo y mente no estaban preparados para ello. Justo cuando la cabeza iba a empezar a girar al más puro estilo "niña del exorcista", Kurokawa abrazó al rubio y dijo:

 **-¡Bienvenido! Creía que vendrías en el vuelo de anoche.**

 **-Jajajaja era mi intención, pero entonces Reagan no hubiese podido venir conmigo.**

 **-¿Reagan?-** dijeron todos a coro.

 **-Jajajajajaja claro, mi novia, está justo a mi lado ¿no la habéis visto? Jajajaja**

Cuatro cabezas se giraron al unísono y vieron a una rubia pechugona y despampanante junto a Isogai. Llevaba un mini vestido con más estampado floral que tela, un escote más que generoso, botas de tacón alto de charol negro y un abrigo de piel sintética verde. Acompañaba el conjunto con un bolso rojo putón a juego con sus labios y el pelo rubio, largo y cardado. No supieron qué decir, era demasiado ¿llamativa? Tomoe y Kurokawa pusieron cara de circunstancias, Sempai tenía los ojos centrados en el escote y Morinaga se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, no soportaba que su hombre se fijase en semejantes melones, sobre todo cuando sabía que era heterosexual y que él nunca podría tener esas generosas protuberancias lechosas.

 **-¿Sempai?-** Susurró **-... ¡Sempai!**

 **-Sí, sí, dime…**

 **-¿Qué estabas mirando?-** Preguntó disgustado.

- **Ahm…ahm…ahm…**

-… **Ya veo, no hace falta que digas más…disculpen, ¿hacia dónde quedan los baños?-** preguntó el pelo azul con una notoria molestia en sus palabras.

 **-Hacia allá-** Contestó Kurokawa de manera diligente.

 **-Muchas gracias, con permiso…**

- **Espera Morinaga** -Le quiso detener Sempai agarrándole por la manga de la camiseta.

Tetsuhiro hizo un movimiento brusco para soltarse de la mano de Souichi y se dirigió hacia la zona del aseo de manera rápida. La actitud del pelo largo le había molestado, ¿por qué se había quedado mirando "aquello" de esa manera tan asquerosa?, tan solo le había hecho falta ponerse a babear como un camello. Desde luego, eso le parecía una enorme falta de respeto y hasta una traición si se pensaba con detenimiento en ello.

" _ **Tetas, tetas, tetas, todos los putos hetero son iguales, se pierden entre esas dos montañas como gilipollas. Eres idiota, Sempai, un gran idiota. ¿Quieres que esas enormes tetazas estén cerca de ti? pues que te las restriegue bien por todas partes, porque es lo único que va a rozarte durante este jodido viaje. Y si hace falta, que su sostén te sirva de hamaca para echarte la siesta… Tetas… ¡bah!"**_

Entró al baño, la indignación que sentía era tan grande que se le salía por los poros. Se colocó frente al urinario y metió una mano en su bragueta, encontró a su pequeño amiguito y se dejó llevar.

" **Esto sí que es algo bonito, suave, grande, gordito y cuando algo le gusta, crece para mostrar gratitud y cariño. Además, no se cae con el tiempo, no da dolor de espalda y no te puede matar por asfixia… Y si lo que necesitas es leche, también te la puede dar jajajajaja"**

Al terminar de miccionar, lo volvió a guardar en el pantalón y se dirigió a lavarse las manos. Al girarse estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto.

 **-¿¡Isogai!?...**

- **Hola, guapetón ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me has echado de menos?** -Dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

Morinaga retrocedió nervioso y chocó contra el urinario.

- **Ho…hola…de nuevo, jijijijiji…la verdad es que… no…** -Rio intranquilo.

 **-No tengas miedo, bobo, vengo en son de paz. Ya has visto que tengo una novia de lo más despampanante, ¿verdad?**

- **Oh, sí…la he visto…**

Isogai levantó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro del pelo azul y le sonrió con malicia.

- **Souichi está muy interesado en ella, no han dejado de hablar desde que nos hemos encontrado… ¿te has dado cuenta?**

 **-….Sí, me he dado cuenta, muchas gracias por la información, Isogai** -Respondió Morinaga de mala gana.

- **Este Souichi tiene muy buen gusto, siempre lo he dicho**.

 **-…**

 **-¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda con eso?-** Dijo mientras le señalaba con una sonrisa cómplice el paquete de su pantalón.

 **-¿Eh? ¿A…a… qué te re…fieres?-** Tartamudeó el pelo azul mientras se agarraba las partes nobles.

 **-Jajajajaja era broma, ¡relájate! jajajajaja. Bueno, déjame sitio, tengo ganas de mear y estás en el medio. ¿O es que acaso quieres ver mi colita?, goloso.**

Morinaga se hizo a un lado de un salto y se fue directo al lavabo, abrió el grifo y empezó a enjabonarse, no le gustaba compartir la misma habitación con ese perturbado y mucho menos si estaban solos.

Justo tras él, Isogai disfrutaba de lo lindo de la situación, sin la menor duda, el "efecto tetamen" había tenido tanto éxito como había pensado. Souichi era hombre al fin y al cabo y no podría evitar fijarse en tan magnánimo espectáculo. Miró de reojo a Morinaga, por él todo merecía la pena. Se relamió los labios nerviosamente y se concentró en aquel fabuloso trasero.

" _ **Cuanto tiempo sin poder verte, querido mío, aún recuerdo el colorcito de tu piel y lo fabuloso que te veías mojado. ¡Nchst!, tendría que haber pensado en colocar una cámara dentro del urinario, así podría haber visto tu rabito, ése que tantas ganas tengo de comerme…No te pierdas Isogai, no te pierdas, debes seguir adelante con el plan. Y tú, ni se te ocurra ponerte erecto, ¡no es el momento!"**_

************KSB***********

Sempai estaba llegando a su límite, esa mujer era realmente una pesada. Odiaba su manera de masticar chicle, de gesticular e incluso de respirar, con cada inspiración que hacía parecía que esas dos enormes tetas iban a explotar y le iban a matar con la onda expansiva. Desde que la había visto no había podido quitar los ojos de esa zona, eran dos masas enormes y pegaban saltitos constantemente. Ella y sus tetas le estaban mareando hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Jamás había entendido la obsesión de ciertas mujeres por ponerse kilos de silicona en semejante parte, los dolores de espalda tenían que ser terriblemente insoportables…Un momento…Ahora que lo pensaba, ese idiota de Morinaga se había ido al baño hacía un buen rato y parecía cabreado, no entendía la razón que le podría haber llevado a sentirse así, seguramente, de no ser por esa jodida chismosa, lo sabría al 100%. Tomoe y Kurokawa reían de buena gana ante las ocurrencias de la Marilyn en versión barata, pero él no entendía ese sentido del humor tan arcaico y vulgar. Aburrido de la conversación, empezó a mirar por todas partes, el hotel era interesante, tal vez demasiado grande y recargado para su gusto, pero era pasable. Había gente en el hall, demasiado ruidosa, algunas plantas adornando el sitio y… y del baño salían Isogai y Morinaga.

 **-¿Qué coño?-** Murmuró.

Sus neuronas frenaron en seco, ¿Morinaga e Isogai saliendo del baño?, ¿en qué momento había desaparecido Isogai del grupo?. Maldita tetona de las narices, por su puñetera culpa no había prestado atención al rubio y se había escapado detrás de Tetsuhiro. Se iba calentando por momentos, no quería que estuviesen juntos. Apretó los labios con fuerza.

 **-O sea, cariño, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-** Dijo Reagan mientras sus pechos pegaban saltitos.

- **Fui al baño, bombón** -Sonrió exageradamente Isogai sin dejar de mirar los pezones de la chica.

 **-O sea, ya te vale, ni avisas. Menos mal que Souichichi…**

 **-Souichi, es Souichi-** Rectificó Morinaga.

 **-Pues eso, Souichichi.**

 **-¡SOUICHI!-** Gritó de nuevo el pelo azul.

- **Oigh, menudo humor te gastas, monín, menos mal que Souichichi es de lo más majo, es un verdadero amor** -Contestó simpáticamente mientras masticaba el chicle con ansia.

Sempai se puso rojo, no estaba acostumbrado a que le piropeasen, pero también se sentía de lo más incómodo. No dejaba de mirar a Morinaga y éste le ignoraba directamente, tan solo observaba a la novia de Isogai y lo hacía con una cara de lo más extraña. Parecía que cuanto más se movían sus pechos, más intranquilo se encontraba el pelo azul.

Tomoe le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **Chicos, las habitaciones ya están listas** -Alargó su mano y entregó una llave a cada pareja- **Lo siento, nii-san, no había habitaciones individuales y deberás dormir con Morinaga. Isogai, aquí** **está vuestra llave. Por suerte las tres habitaciones están cerca** -Sonrió satisfecho.

Se dirigieron hacia la zona de ascensores, Morinaga seguía sin hacer caso a Sempai y esto le mortificaba sobre manera.

- **Oi, baka, ¿qué te pasa? No me haces caso desde hace un buen rato** -Se quejó el pelo largo poniendo morritos mimosos.

Tetsuhiro siguió caminando sin contestarle.

- **Morinaga te estoy hablando** -Se quejó de nuevo Sempai- **Hazme caso de una vez** -Cogió parte de la camiseta del pelo azul y tiró de ella al más puro estilo infantil.

 **-Suelta, la vas a romper…-** Se quejó el menor.

 **-Lo haré si me miras y me respondes de una buena vez.**

 **-Cuando estemos arriba hablaremos todo lo que quieras, Souichichi…**

 **-¿Cómo carajos me has llamado?**

Morinaga le miró de mala gana y subió al ascensor con los demás miembros del grupo, Sempai tuvo que correr para poder entrar antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

 **-¡Guau! Eres increíble** -Dijo la rubia pegando saltitos.

" _ **Decididamente, esa mujer nos va a sacar un ojo con uno de sus poderosos melones"**_ -pensaron absolutamente todos.

*******KSB*******

Isogai estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, la habitación no estaba del todo mal y Reagan estaba en la ducha, realmente era una tiparraca insoportable. Se tumbó en la cama y mientras miraba el techo, recordó la cara que tenía Morinaga cuando subían en el ascensor. Estaba cabreado, se le notaba a la legua, no había abierto la boca y había estado como ausente, aunque de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo el escote de la chica con cara de hastío. Esta actitud le resultaba especialmente graciosa, todo iba saliendo bien, muy, muy bien, estaba segurísimo de que conseguiría su objetivo.

- **Isoooooo, caaaaaaaaaariiiiiiiiiii, ¿me podrías alcanzar la ropa interiooooor? me la dejé encima de la cómodaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Se levantó de mala gana, con lo bien que estaba pensando en sus cosas. Cogió las prendas que la rubia le había solicitado y se quedó realmente impresionado. El tanga era minúsculo y de encaje rosa, y el sujetador…aquello parecían dos sombreros unidos con una goma. Se colocó una de las copas en la cabeza y le quedaba grande, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, una teta de aquélla moza era más grande que su tremendo cabezón.

 **-Aquí tienes, preciosa** -Dijo metiendo el brazo por la puerta del baño.

- **Graciaaaaaaaaaaas, cariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** -Canturreó Reagan desde el otro lado.

Realmente no le había costado mucho encontrarla, tras pensar su plan durante unos meses, había decidido cuáles iban a ser los pasos a seguir y cómo debería ser exactamente el anzuelo que tendría que usar para pescar al "pez". Debía ser despampanante, algo vulgar y tonta, estaba seguro de que así, no levantarían la más mínima sospecha. El hecho de las enormes peras, era un punto muy importante, es algo que los gay detestan y que los hetero adoran y sería clave en su maléfico plan. Tenía que ser cuidadoso y no mostrar sus intenciones. Una sonrisa triunfal le cubrió la cara, se moría de ganas de tenerle entre sus brazos y hacer todo tipo de perversiones juntitos.

 _ ************KSB************_

En la habitación de Sempai la cosa no estaba tan animada. Morinaga seguía distante y apenas hablaba, había intentado sonsacarle, pero se había encerrado en el baño para darse una ducha nada más entrar en la estancia. La verdad es que el pelo azul nunca había echado el pestillo a ninguna puerta, ésta era la primera vez. Souichi no dejaba de dar vueltas a lo qué podía haber sucedido. Decididamente no se iban a mover de ese dichoso lugar sin que el idiota de Tetsuhiro abriese su enorme bocota y soltase toda la mierda que llevara dentro.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Souichi se levantó a abrir.

- **Hola, nii-san, he estado mirando todo lo que me han enviado desde casa, estoy de lo más emocionado, incluso hay onigiris jajajajajajaja, Matsuda-san es increíble. Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal Kanako con sus exámenes? ¿Y la investigación en la Universidad N? ¿Sabes algo de papá?...**

 **-Relájate, Tomoe, me vas a volver loco con tanta pregunta.**

 **-Sumimasen, es que estoy algo nervioso por lo de mañana….-** Se disculpó

 **-Tranquilo, siéntate y hablemos. Pues verás…**

Los hermanos se pusieron a hablar de todo y de todos. Morinaga salió del baño y al verles tan concentrados y felices, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la habitación y dejarles en su mundo. Al fin y al cabo, era algo así como una pequeña reunión familiar y no deseaba inmiscuirse, era lo mejor, asique cogió su chaqueta y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Se dirigió a las escaleras, prefería hacer algo de ejercicio para liberar tensión, todavía seguía mortificado por la actitud de su Sempai y por la existencia de esa rubia oxigenada y de sus enormes gemelas.

*****************KSB******************

En el primer encuentro que tuvieron en la mañana, habían decidido salir a comer a algún restaurante cercano. Estaban todos en la puerta a excepción de Morinaga. Souichi no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que abandonó la habitación, le iba a matar por ello, tenían una conversación pendiente y el muy endiablado había preferido huir. Además, se sentía nervioso, no sabía dónde estaba y eso le preocupaba, por lo menos tenía seguro que Isogai no andaba persiguiéndole, ya que estaba sobando el culo de su novieta. Ya estaba decidido a llamar a la policía para que buscasen a su Tetsuhiro, cuando este apareció.

 **-¿Dónde has estado, baka?**

 **-Hola a todos, disculpen, salí a tomar algo al bar del hotel y se me pasó el tiempo volando.**

 **-¿Sigues sin hablarme?**

 **-Lo siento, Sempai…**

 **-Te has ido sin decirme nada.**

 **-Estabas hablando con Tomoe y no quería interrumpir.**

 **-¿Eres tonto de remate?**

 **-Debe ser como dices.**

 **-...-**

 **-Vamos, chicos, dejad de cuchichear, tenemos hambre.**

Morinaga y Souichi ni cuenta se habían dado de que se encontraban alejados del grupo, se murieron de la vergüenza y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin descanso y esa tarde tenían que ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían para la ceremonia del día siguiente. Preguntaron en la recepción del hotel y les indicaron una dirección, se trataba de un centro comercial y allí podrían encontrar tanto zonas para comer como para comprar. Pararon dos taxis, en el primero se montaron Tomoe, Kurokawa y Morinaga y en el otro Sempai, Reagan e Isogai.

Morinaga quería montarse con Tomoe y Kurokawa, además, se suponía que eran los únicos solteros del grupo y que eran los que debían separarse para que las parejas oficiales pudiesen ir juntas. No prestó la más mínima atención a lo que los otros dos hablaban, lo único que quería era llegar al dichoso centro comercial y poder perderse en las tiendas y no seguir mortificándose.

Sempai iba en el otro coche un tanto triste, no entendía la reacción del pelo azul, si había hecho algo que le enfadase debía de habérselo dicho en el acto y así evitar esa horrorosa situación. Tiempo atrás, esto le hubiese importado una mierda, el no hablar a Morinaga hubiese sido una acción normal, pero desde que estaban juntos, el corazón comenzaba a latirle más despacio cuando se enfadaban, era como si no quisiese seguir funcionando si su ex kohai no andaba cerca y estaba contento. Según parece, esas eran las cosas que pasaban cuando te enamorabas hasta las trancas…El taxi en el que iba Morinaga estaba delante de ellos, podía verle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, hasta así estaba bueno, se dijo. En cuanto llegasen a su destino, pensaba arrinconarle y no dejarle en paz hasta que le dijese que era lo que tenía y si hacía falta darle un par de golpes para conseguirlo, lo haría…aunque luego le comiese a besos…y le abrazase con ternura…pero le golpearía sin la menor duda, ¿acaso no era un tirano?, pues eso.

Mientras Souichi andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Isogai no dejaba de reírse interiormente, estaba claro que la cosa iba viento en popa. Podía ver cómo los ojos del pelo largo estaban apagados y como movía nerviosamente sus manos, sin la menor duda, el problema entre la parejita no se había solucionado. El conductor del taxi aminoró la velocidad y puso en funcionamiento el intermitente izquierdo, eso quería decir que estaban llegando a su destino. No había tiempo que perder.

 **-Queridita** -Dijo Isogai en el oído de la rubia- **No digas nada y escúchame, ¿sí? Cuando terminemos de comer, deberías llevarte a Souichi a dar un paseíto. El pobre está muy triste, debe ser porque su hermanita pequeña no ha podido venir y seguro que desea comprarle algún regalito, y nadie mejor que mi niña para aconsejarle, ¿verdad?**

La rubia oxigenada asintió doscientas veces con la cabeza y sonrió tanto que dejó al descubierto parte de su chicle. Isogai contuvo una arcada y le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo. Asió la mano de la pechugona y la besó, no tenía ganas de llenarse la cara de carmín rojo.

Souichi les miró de refilón, realmente daban asco.

**********************KSB**********************

Dos horas después, estaban pagando la cuenta del restaurante jamaicano dónde habían entrado para comer. La mezcla de sabores había sido explosiva y todos estaban llenos a más no poder. Morinaga seguía sin querer hablar o mirar a Souichi por lo que se había sentado justo en una de las esquinas de la mesa, junto a Kurokawa. Por fortuna, el ambiente estaba siendo agradable y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su desencuentro. Respiró hondo. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Su idea sobre el viaje había sido bien distinta, había imaginado dos noches de lujuria y desenfreno junto al pelo largo y lo que tenía realmente era un enfado descomunal por culpa de una rubia y sus dos tetas. Tal vez se estuviese pasando de la raya, no había pasado nada, seguramente todo fuese fruto de su inmadurez e inseguridad y con una pequeña charla entre ellos el asunto quedaría zanjado. Quería pasear por la ciudad y disfrutar de una copa y alguna cena suculenta con su Sempai, besarle y hacerle guarrerías en algún callejón y tomarle de la mano, al fin y al cabo aquello era América, y nadie les reconocería. Sonrió ampliamente y levantó la mirada del suelo, sí, debía charlar con él y hacer las paces en ese mismo momento…

 **-¡Hasta lueguitooooooooo!**

¿Qué era ese grito histérico? Los oídos se le taponaron, era realmente una voz horrible. Buscó el origen con la mirada y se quedó de piedra: la propietaria era la famosa Reagan, se estaba despidiendo de ellos mientras andaba a grandes zancadas…y cogido del brazo llevaba a… ¡SOUICHI!

 **-¡Sempai!**

No hubo respuesta, era tal el gentío y el ruido ambiental que casi ni él mismo se escuchó. El mundo se le acababa de caer encima, solo hacía unos segundos que estaba pensando que todo su enfado era poca cosa, y en esos momentos, Souichi se estaba yendo con las dos tetas con patas y no le había dicho absolutamente nada ¿se había olvidado de él sin más? No sabía si reír o llorar, esto no le podía estar pasando a él. Debía tragarse sus sentimientos ya que nadie sabía que tenían una relación, siempre le tocaban las de perder…que injusta era la vida. Quería largarse de allí, dejar a los Tatsumi y olvidarse del mundo. Ese Souichi era de lo peor, siempre le hacía de menos y trataba como a un cero a la izquierda. Todo tenía un límite, eso estaba claro, él era un seme, no, no, un SEME con mayúsculas, un señor macho y no iba a permitir que su uke, por muy tsundere que fuese, le tomara el pelo.

 **-Grrrrr, tetas, ese el problema, ¿verdad?**

Isogai no podía contener su emoción, Morinaga estaba cabreado y Sempai lejos de su lado. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, le sudaban de la emoción, se atusó un poco el pelo, olió su aliento y se acercó lentamente al pelo azul.

 **-¿Te pasó algo?**

 **-¿Eh? Ah, no, solo estaba pensando en ir a comprarme alguna cosilla…**

 **-¿Si? Pues estás en el sitio indicado, ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-No, no, tranquilo, prefiero hacerlo solo.**

 **-Como desees, bombón-** Dijo Isogai guiñándole un ojo.

Morinaga se estremeció de pies a cabeza, se sentía devorado por esa mirada, se dio la vuelta y excusándose, se fue lo más rápido posible. Ya en las escaleras mecánicas, se permitió el lujo de respirar profundamente. Vaya día más raro estaba teniendo, no se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Fue caminando de una tienda a otra, no veía nada interesante, ya estaba tentado de volver, cuando a lo lejos vio a una rubia y a un chico con el pelo largo, parecían Sempai y Reagan, dejó que entraran en el local y se acercó poco a poco. Al llegar al punto exacto donde los había visto, sintió algo como un puñetazo en pleno estómago, era una tienda de ropa interior. Miró por el escaparate y vio a Souichi con unas bragas en la mano y rojo como un tomate, a su lado, la rubia de Isogai, sonreía como una perra. Eso fue demasiado para él, apretó los puños e intentó aguantar una lágrima que quería escapársele.

**********************KSB***********************

Sempai no podía aguantar más, esta chica era demasiado, su conversación era de lo más trivial y simple ¿existía de verdad o era un experimento genético fallido? Le había arrastrado sin escuchar sus quejas al salir del restaurante, decía no sé qué de quitar las penas y alegrar a Kanano, ¡pero si ella ni la conocía! ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionarla? Todo esto no estaría pasando si el idiota de Morinaga no le hubiese hecho el vacío. Durante la comida ni una sola vez le miró, parecía estar más interesado en la aburrida conversación de Tomoe y en el fondo de su plato. Era tonto de remate, desde que habían llegado a esa jodida ciudad todo iba mal y lo que más rabia le daba es que no sabía la razón por la que estaba pasando todo eso. En cuanto lo viese se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno, maldita sea ¿dónde estaba ese maldito idiota? Necesitaba mirarle y poder tocar aunque solo fuese su mano, le echaba de menos…

 **-….o sea.**

 **-… ¿Perdón?...**

 **-O sea, Souichichi, estás en la parra, te decía que las bragas rosas le van a encantar, toda niña quiere tener unas…**

 **-Maldita sea, ¿realmente crees que es digno que me hayas traído a este tipo de sitios?**

 **-Oigh, pues claro, son bragas, yo todos los días me pongo unas distintas…hay veces que me cambio dos veces, depende de…**

 **-¡Demasiada información, Reagan! Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo y volvamos con el grupo.**

 **-¿No te las llevas, Souichichi? Son muy monas…**

 **-¡NOOOO! Quiero irme de aquí y quiero hacerlo ya…creo que hablo claro, ¿no?**

 **-O sea, ya te vale, menudo humor te gastas…**

 **-Y por millonésima vez, ¡ES SOUICHI!**

 **-Uys, jajajajaja, hablas igual que ese chico raro de pelo azul…**

 **-¡NO ES RARO! Modera tu lenguaje para hablar de él, no puedes tratarle de cualquier manera**

 **-Oigh…pues vale…ni que fuese tu novio jajajajajaja ¡qué raritos sois los japoneses!**

Sempai comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás, Reagan le seguía dando saltitos, llevar tacones de más de 10 centímetros es lo que tiene, si te pones a correr pareces un pato mareado. Bajaron dos tramos de escaleras mecánicas y encontraron al grupo, la rubia había llamado a Isogai para preguntar su ubicación exacta y hacia allí se habían encaminado. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aguantar a esa petarda? Que la soportase Isogai, ¿acaso no era su pareja? A lo lejos pudo ver a todos, pero por más que buscó, no encontró una cabeza azul. No podía ser que ese tarugo se hubiese escaqueado otra vez ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Llevaba todo el día detrás de él como un perro faldero y no había manera de pasar más de cinco segundos a su lado, cosa que le estaba amargando a más no poder.

- **Llegáis justo a tiempo** -dijo Tomoe- **íbamos a tomarnos un helado mientras vuelve Morinaga.**

 **-¿Volver?**

 **-Sí, nii-san, ha ido a hacer unas compras de última hora y dijo que no tardaría demasiado.**

 **-¿Compras de última hora?...maldito baka…ni que fuese una jovencita caprichosa.**

 **-Jajajjajja ¿acaso te molesta no ver a tu compañero de piso, Souichi? Os noto algo distanciados, ¿no?** -Rio Isogai **-¿Hay crisis en vuestro cálido y amoroso hogar?**

- **Cállate o te rompo el alma…**

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo dueño del grupo…

 **-¡Sumimasen, mina-san, ya estoy de vuelta!**

La voz de Morinaga les pilló por sorpresa. Venía corriendo y agitaba una de sus manos, la otra estaba ocupada llevando unas cuantas bolsas. Llegó hasta ellos e intentó recobrar el aliento. Les miró con cara alegre, y todos le devolvieron una sonrisa, a excepción de cierto pelo largo que como respuesta se giró dándole la espalda. Esperaba una reacción de ese tipo y no le importaba demasiado, a fin de cuentas, el perjudicado por toda la situación era él.

El grupo comenzó la marcha y abandonaron el lugar.

***********************KSB***********************

La vuelta al hotel se hizo de la misma manera que la salida, es decir, en dos taxis y con los mismos ocupantes. Diez minutos después, la puerta de la habitación del mayor de los Tatsumi se abría y en ella entraban Sempai y ex kohai. El ambiente era de lo más espeso y tenso, tanto así, que incluso se hubiese podido cortar con un cuchillo y untarlo en una rebanada de pan. El pelo largo había cerrado la puerta dando un sonoro portazo y se colocó delante del pelo azul con los brazos cruzados y cara de muy pocos, poquísimos amigos. Morinaga se sentía como un animal acorralado, si intentaba moverse en cualquier dirección, era interceptado al instante por Souichi. Poco a poco fue siendo arrinconado entre la pared y su Sempai.

 **-¡Eres un…un…un mamonazo!**

 **-¿Yooooo? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué hay de ti, Souichichi?**

 **-¿De miiiii? ¡Yo no soy el que lleva huyendo todo el puto el día!**

 **-¡Noooooooooo, claro que noooooooooo, tú eres el que se deja cegar por dos montañas de carne y se fuga con la dueña!**

 **-…¡Me secuestró y no pude oponer resistencia!**

 **-¡Claro, tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas! ¿Verdad?**

 **-¿Tetas, quién demonio está hablando de tetas?**

 **-Souichi, no colmes más mi paciencia, estoy en mi puto límite…**

 **-…Maldita sea, Tetsuhiro, me tienes desesperado** -dijo el pelo largo con lágrimas en los ojos- **Desde que hemos llegado a este puñetero hotel no me haces caso…**

 **-La culpa es tuya, Sempai, solo tienes ojos para esas…tetas y para su dueña…**

 **-¡No digas tonterías! Es una mujer insoportable. Y cómo no voy a fijarme en sus…sus….sus**

 **-Tetas, sus tetas.**

 **-¡Eso mismo! Es imposible no fijarte en ellas, están por todas partes.**

Morinaga sonrió un poco, solo un poquito.

 **-…Y esa no es razón para que me ignores durante un día entero, a mí…a mí….a mí no me interesan las…glándulas mamarias…**

La mirada del pelo azul se enterneció.

 **-…Deja de comportarte así, por favor…Morinaga…**

El cuerpo de Tetsuhiro se movió solo.

 **-Me siento mal, necesito que me mires, que me escuches y hables…no seas cruel…**

Unos brazos fuertes y firmes agarraron la cintura de Souichi y la estrecharon, no se resistió, al revés, se dejó llevar de manera obediente y aceptó los labios que se le ofrecían. A gloria, ese beso le supo a gloria, se perdió en la inmensidad que esa boca le regalaba. Las horas sin él, le habían parecido siglos, se había vuelto un adicto a su piel, a su presencia, a su todo. Era un verdadero infierno no ser contemplado con esos ojos y un infierno y tres cuartos, no ser tocado por sus manos. Deseaba que le quitase toda la ropa en ese mismo instante, pegó su cuerpo al de Tetsuhiro con ansia y empezó a rozar su bragueta contra la suya. En unos segundos pudo notar como el pantalón de Morinaga se estaba abultando y como su sexo desprendía calor. Bajó una de sus manos y le tocó, esa dureza le hechizaba, apretó el pene del pelo azul haciéndole entender que le deseaba, pero no se quedó ahí, comenzó a desabrochar los botones del pantalón para poder tocarlo de manera directa, piel con piel, delirio absoluto. Morinaga apretó el abrazo y con ambas manos empezó a tocar el trasero de Sempai. Gemidos, respiraciones agitadas y sudor era el triunvirato que dominaba la escena, ambos querían ir a más, despojarse de todo y volverse locos con el cuerpo del otro.

Toc, toc, toc…

 **-¡Nii-san!**

Por primera vez en su vida, Souichi deseó que su hermano no hubiese nacido.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc….

\- **¡Nii-saaaaaan!...**

Intentó no escuchar y siguió besando los labios del pelo largo. Introdujo su lengua húmeda y deseosa en la boca del otro, no hizo falta que buscase a su igual, ya que Sempai se la entregó casi de inmediato. Ambas cabezas se movían con puro frenesí, pasó de ser un simple beso a un preludio de pasión explosiva. Sentía como Souichi le daba pequeños tirones del pelo, había agarrado su cabellera azul y no quería soltarla, era como si deseara ser uno con él, se apretaba tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir la dureza de su pene. Los gemidos que empezó a escuchar le excitaron sobremanera, tanto así que movió una de sus manos hasta el bulto de su adorado ojos miel y lo apretó. Morinaga mojó la punta de sus dedos con saliva y comenzó a pasarlos por el glande del otro, era una zona suave y delirantemente húmeda, agarró con su mano el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, la locura y desenfreno de Sempai le habían invadido.

- **Aaaahhh…** -Sempai pareció correrse en ese mismo momento- **Mo…Morinaga…quiero…más…**

Esas palabras eran música celestial para sus oídos, verle tan entregado y ansioso le hacía desearle aún más. Bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Souchi y volvió a lamerse los dedos, aunque esta vez cambiaron de dirección. Agarró uno de los glúteos del mayor con desesperación absoluta y comenzó a acariciar su ano, al igual que su dueño, el agujero tenía ganas de más, se abría y cerraba como invitando a Morinaga a entrar en él sin ningún pudor…y no se hizo esperar, lentamente fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos…

- **Mmmmm…uno solo no…te necesito a ti….penétrame sin miramientos…por favor…quiero que me rompas por dentro…**

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc….

- **Abre, Nii-san, es urgente…¡NII-SAN!**

Ambos se quedaron quietos.

Toc, toc, toc, toc…

 **-¡Maldita sea….ya voy, Tomoe!...dame un momento…**

Souichi se separó mirando con pena a Morinaga, por nada del mundo deseaba que alguien interrumpiese ese momento. La necesidad de ser follado por su macho era tan fuerte que le dolía, necesitaba esas embestidas brutales, esa quemazón en su culo. Puso las manos sobre el pecho del pelo azul y le besó delicadamente.

- **Sumimasen, Tetsuhiro…no quiero abrir esa condenada puerta, quiero seguir estando contigo y terminar lo que hemos empezado… ¡mierda!...pero debo hacerlo…Tomoe…él…**

 **-Lo entiendo, Sempai-** Dijo el pelo azul mientras le miraba dulcemente **-Habrá tiempo de continuar, tranquilo-** Besó una de las mejillas del mayor **\- Te quiero…Abre la puerta, voy a preparar mi ropa para cuando salga de la ducha…**

Souichi asintió pesaroso, por nada del mundo querría separarse de ese cuerpo, pero…la sangre llama y esta vez lo hacía dando golpazos en la puerta.

 **-¡Ya va, maldita sea!-** Dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y sacaba la camisa por fuera para que no se notase su erección-¿ **Qué es lo que te pasa, pequeñajo?-** Farfulló mientras abría la puerta.

 **-Nii-san, estoy en graves apuros y quiero llorar y salir corriendo…**

 **-¿Te hizo algo Kurokawa?**

 **-Claro que no, Nii-san…buaaaahhh**

 **-¿Entonces?-** Dijo Souichi realmente preocupado- **Ven, pasa, y cuéntame.**

- **Buaaah, buaaah, buahhhh.**

- **Dime de una buena vez, me estás asustando.**

 **-Buahhhh…la cor…la cor…la cor…**

 **-¿La cor?**

 **-Sssii…iiiiii….buaaahh, la...cor…**

 **-¿Qué coño es la cor?**

 **-Buahhhhh…la cor…la cor…corbata…buahhhh…no me pega con el traje….buaaaaahhhh…**

Souichi estuvo tentado de pegarle un puñetazo supersónico, ¿tanto escándalo por una puta corbata? ¿Había interrumpido lo que pudo ser un polvazo por una puñetera y jodida corbata? Respiró todo lo hondo que pudo para no dejar sin dientes a su hermanito, cerró los ojos, relajó el cuello y dijo:

 **-¿Me estás diciendo que estás así porque una corbata no hace juego con un traje?**

- **Sssiii, nii-san, con los nervios cogí la que no era y las tiendas ya están cerradas… ¿Y ahora qué hago?...buaaahhhhh…**

 **-¿Qué tal si te tiro por la ventana?**

- **Nii-san, no seas cruel, en verdad esto es un desastre… No tendrás una corbata vino burdeos, ¿verdad?**

 **-No, pero si quieres, te puedo poner un ojo morado y quitarte la tontería.**

 **-Tranquilo, Tomoe** -Dijo la voz de Morinaga desde el otro lado de la habitación- **Tengo una de color violeta oscuro, seguro que combinará bien con tu traje. A ver, un momentito… ¡sí! aquí la tienes-** Se la dio con una sonrisa.

 **-Vaya sarta de mariconadas, cualquier corbata irá bien, estas tonterías me sacan de quicio. ¡Parecéis niñatas absurdas!**

 **-¡Oh, es perfecta! Nii-san, se nota que eres hetero, no tienes gusto para nada** -Respondió Tomoe con cierto tono de desdén en la voz **\- ¡Me has salvado la vida, Morinaga!, será por eso de que somos "maricones", ¿verdad, nii-san?**

 **-Encima cachondeo…**

Tomoe ignoró las palabras de su hermano y dando un salto se colgó del cuello de Morinaga.

 **-Jajajajajaja ¡ni te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho!**

Sempai se quedó paralizado, ¿qué hacía su hermano pequeño abrazando a su hombre? Iba a decirle algo, cuando Tomoe dio un beso enorme a Tetsuhiro en la mejilla y salió de la habitación bailando y canturreando. Completamente rojo de la rabia, se acercó al pelo azul y le limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa.

 **-¿Qué haces, Souichi?**

 **-Desinfectándote, idiota…ese niño te ha dejado lleno de babas…**

 **-Jajajajajaja, eres adorable, mi Sempai, adorable.**

 **-Déjate de bobadas, lo que hago es del todo normal, ¿no? En fin, si Tomoe ya se está arreglando es que vamos con el tiempo justo. Hay que darse prisa.**

 **-Oh, tienes razón. ¡Me pido primero para la ducha! Jajajajajaja.**

 **-¡Oi! ¡Eso no vale, tramposo!**

Souichi corrió detrás de Morinaga riendo de buena gana, pero éste le cerró la puerta del baño en las narices. Con buen ánimo, se fue hacia la cama y cuando se sentó en ella, descubrió que el pelo azul se había olvidado una prenda sobre la cama. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

 **-Pero, ¿qué demonios…? ¡Oi, Morinaga!**

 **-¡Dime, Sempai!**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué carajos es esto?**

 **-… ¿Sempai?**

Souichi cogió con dos dedos la prenda en cuestión, la puso de mil maneras distintas y en todas era lo mismo, un triangulito de tela roja y tres tiras de goma… ¿Qué significaba eso?, jamás había visto que su ex kohai usase ese tipo de ropa interior. Era demasiado, demasiado ¿exhibicionista? Eso no tapaba ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que Morinaga poseía, eso quería decir que ¡iba a ir medio en pelotas! Grrrrrrrr, grrrrrr, ese maldito descarado, siempre provocando al personal, le daban ganas de molerle a golpes.

 **-¿Cómo pretendes que un maldito tirachinas te tape la pelotas?**

Morinaga abrió la puerta del baño, la cara de Souichi era todo un poema; en cuanto vio al pelo azul le tiró el tanga a la cara.

 **-Pero, Sempai…**

 **-¡Ni Sempai ni carajos! Eres un maldito pervertido ¿Quién quieres que te vea con esto? Debería darte vergüenza ir con el pito al aire ¿Cómo quieres meter en este cacho de tela todo eso?-** Dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna del muchacho **-¡Es imposible!**

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he tenido uno, pero esta tarde, con todo lo de Reagan, pues verás-** Se rascaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo mientras hablaba **-Pensé que para quitarte la imagen de esas tetas de la cabeza, no habría nada mejor que ponerme un tanga y que me vieras sexy….y bueno, pues, que, ejem, que…que me lo quitaras con los dientes…**

 **-Eres un, un, un… ¿con los dientes?...**

 **-Hai…**

 **-…Mmmmm, está bien, pero solo para que entiendas que esas tetazas no me interesan…no porque me guste o atraiga la idea y quiera hacer ciertas cosas…**

 **-¿Hablas en serio?**

 **-…No me hagas repetir algo que has entendido perfectamente, y ahora ¡métete en la dichosa ducha!**

Sempai pegó un empujón a Morinaga para que entrase en el baño de nuevo y cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza, la proposición que le había hecho ese bastardo era cochina con ganas, pero simplemente al imaginarle llevando esa prenda, no había podido decir que no…era intrigante y curioso a la vez y, por supuesto, él, como científico, debía comprobar las cosas antes de rechazarlas ¿era buena la excusa? ¡JA! No se lo creía ni el propio Souichi. Lo que pasaba era que quería verle con el jodido tanga, seguro que le quedaba de vicio, se ajustaría perfectamente a su pene y podría mordisquearlo con ganas. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, ¿y si entraba al baño y se duchaba con él?...maldijo al universo mentalmente, no tenían tiempo, aunque sí muchas, muchísimas ganas. Puso la tele un rato, necesitaba sacarse todas esas ideas de la cabeza, rebuscó en su maleta mientras escuchaba las noticias e hizo tiempo hasta que Morinaga dejase libre el baño.

**************************KSB*************************

Una hora y media después, se encontraban casi todos en el hall del hotel. Reagan llevaba puesto un vestido palabra de honor que dejaba ver a sus amiguitas algo más de la cuenta, parecían dos sandías puestas en un balcón con claros indicios de querer tirarse por el mismo, era de color naranja y de lentejuelas. Tomoe iba con un traje de chaqueta y la corbata que Morinaga le había dejado es misma tarde. Isogai también llevaba puesto un traje, pero sin corbata, así le daba un toque más informal. A su lado se encontraba Souichi que llevaba puesto otro traje aunque era de color mostaza claro, la moda no significaba demasiado para él, aunque había que reconocer que le quedaba muy bien. Estaban esperando a los dos rezagados: Morinaga y Kurokawa, según habían informado sus compañeros de cuarto, el marido de Tomoe había solicitado la ayuda del pelo azul y ambos habían desaparecido. Sempai estaba algo molesto, mientras estaba en la ducha, Morinaga le había dicho que iba a salir con Kurokawa y que se verían abajo, por lo que no había podido verle con el tanga puesto ni tampoco admirar su look, seguro que estaba divino, los trajes de chaqueta le sentaban como un guante, realmente todo le sentaba así, estaba bien hecho, por lo menos en eso sus padres se habían esmerado.

- **O sea, no me lo puedo creer… ¡Vaya bombonazo! Eso es un tío bueno y lo demás es tontería…o sea…**

La chirriante voz de la rubia oxigenada sacó al mayor de los Tatsumi de su mundo de ensueño. Se dio cuenta de que todos miraban en la misma dirección y decidió hacer lo mismo…abrió tanto la boca que casi le llegó hasta el suelo…¡Madre del amor hermoso!

 **-Disculpen la tardanza, ya estamos aquí** -Dijo Kurokawa **-¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué me miran así?**

Nadie contestó. Morinaga, que estaba justo al lado del maridísimo de Tomoe, empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que a quien miraban, con ojos de lobos hambrientos, era a él.

 **-Etto… ¿están bien?... ¿Hola?**

 **-¿Crees que habrán comido algo en mal estado?-** Susurró Kurokawa.

 **-…No lo sé, pero me dan un poco de miedo… ¿y si nos damos la vuelta y salimos corriendo?**

A Isogai se le estaba haciendo el culo Pepsi-cola. Lo que tenía delante de sí era un regalo de los dioses, sin la menor duda habían estado escuchando atentamente toditas sus oraciones. ¿Morinaga? ¡JA Y JA! debería llamarse Adonis, Míster Universo, Maromazo, Robert Redford, cualquier cosa que definiera lo impresionantemente maravilloso que era ese hombre. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima por más que lo intentaba y hasta sus partes nobles estaban impresionadas ante aquella visión. Le repasó centímetro a centímetro: llevaba un jersey fino de color gris oscuro con cuello en forma de pico que dejaba ver claramente sus clavículas y la parte de arriba de su musculado pecho. Se relamió inconscientemente. No tenía ni rastro de bello, lo que hizo que deseara pasar sus manos de un lado a otro del mismo. Siguió disfrutando de la escena, se fijó en que la prenda le quedaba algo ajustada al cuerpo porque incluso podía adivinar la forma de su ombligo. Sobre el jersey llevaba una americana tipo sport de color negro con las mangas remangadas, lo que le daba un look de host que hacía que te temblasen las piernas. Él pagaría todo el oro del mundo por pasar media hora siendo jodido por semejante seme…se corrió vivo solo con pensarlo…

Souichi no podía dejar de flipar en colores ¿qué porras hacía su Morinaga vistiendo de manera tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan? Nada más verle, no pudo dejar de fijarse en los pantalones que llevaba…eran los vaqueros más ajustados que había visto en su puñetera vida, dejaban ver sus piernas torneadas, esos gemelos tan perfectos y esos muslazos que daban ganar de comerse a mordiscos y sin respirar. Tragó grueso, corría el riesgo de morir ahogado por sus propias babas. Siguió con la inspección técnica y llegó hasta el paquete de Tetsuhiro ¿había crecido o es que estaba empalmado? Se fijó bien, no, era el jodido tanga, estaba seguro, había compactado el rabo del pelo azul de tal manera que sobresalía a lo bestia…Estaba sudando la gota gorda y sin saber la razón, tenía ganas de comerse un perrito caliente…

 **-O sea, nene, ¿llevas un plátano en el pantalón o es que te alegras de verme?-** Dijo con una voz ronca y seductora Reagan- **Estás para comerte y no dejar ni los huesos, ricura** -Empezó a andar hacia Morinaga contoneando sus caderas de manera hipnótica.- **Si fueses un cigarrillo te fumaría de una sola calada, saborearía tu nicotina como si no hubiese un mañana y lamería hasta la última de tus cenizas**.-Puso una de sus manos en su escote- **Mmmmm ¿no escuchas mi corazón?** -Agarró la cabeza de Morinaga, la juntó con sus pechos y comenzó a restregarle en ellos- **Está diciendo: ¡CÓMEME!**

Tetsuhiro no sabía qué hacer, jamás de los jamases se había encontrado en una situación de ese tipo. Era nauseabundo, tanta carne junta le impedía respirar y el olor a perfume barato no ayudaba tampoco. Intentó empujar a la rubia para separarse de ella, pero era un tanque.

 **-¡REAGAN!**

El grito dejó a todos inmóviles, y no fue precisamente la voz de Souichi la que se escuchó por todo el hall del hotel y parte del universo conocido, no, era la voz de…Isogai.

 **-¿Qué porras crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suelta a Morinaga y compórtate!**

La rubia oxigenada se quedó patidifusa, soltó al pelo azul lentamente y masticó con fuerza el chicle.

 **-O sea, cari, es que está divino…me han explotado los ovarios al verle…disculpa, pero no hay manera de resistirse ante semejante cuerpazo. O seaaaaa, no te pongas celoso, sabes que solo me gustas tú, cariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pero es que…es imposible no querer tirársele encima y hacerle unos gorgoritos.**

Reagan guiñó un ojo a Morinaga. Después corrió hacia al rubio y le dio un gran abrazo. La cara de Isogai dejaba ver el enorme cabreo que tenía. Todos se sorprendieron, jamás habrían imaginado ese tipo de actitud en alguien como él. Souichi le miró de refilón, realmente parecía que se había trasformado y estaba enamorado de la rubia, algo inexplicable, pero que le alegraba enormemente que pasase.

 **-Sumimasen…será mejor que cojamos los taxis y vayamos a la cena ¿no creen?-** Dijo Tomoe.

El silencio fue el compañero que escogieron hasta llegar a los vehículos, la situación era de lo más tensa y lo mejor era no decir absolutamente nada.

*******************KSB*******************

En el segundo taxi tan solo se escuchaban las voces del conductor y de Reagan. Souichi estaba jugando con su teléfono y andaba perdido en los mundos del Candy Crush, juego adictivo a más no poder. Tampoco quería echar más leña al fuego, sabía perfectamente, por experiencia propia, lo dolorosos e insanos que podían llegar a ser los celos. No soportaba a ese tiparraco, pero le había dado pena. Le miró de reojo y se preguntó: ¿en qué estaría pensado? se le veía mortificado…

Y realmente era así…

" _ **Maldita sea, debo controlarme mejor, he estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, paciencia, paciencia, paciencia. Pero es que ha sido superior a mis fuerzas, no soporto que nadie toque lo que es mío, no así, no de esa manera. No me gusta que nadie mire su cuerpo de manera lasciva. Sí, es obvio que ese pectoral podría llevar a cualquiera a suicidarse y que sus piernas y trasero son tan hermosos que pareciera que el propio Miguel Ángel los ha tallado en el mejor de sus mármoles…y esa boca….¡GGRRRRRRRRRR!….PODRÍA MATAR SI VUELVE A PASAR ALGO ASÍ DE NUEVO!...Morinaga es solo mío, mío, mío, mío, mío y este mandril con tetas se le ha tirado encima, casi le viola en mis propias narices…Me han dado ganas de tirarla al suelo y hacer que rebotase hasta morir aplastada por su propia estupidez. Y el medio metro de Souichi ¿cómo ha permitido que esto pasase? HA TOCADO A NUESTRO TETSUHIRO…Y NO HA HECHO NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…Oooooooooh, sí, está claro que mi plan debe funcionar al 100%. Souichichi, no eres digno de tenerle a tu lado, has dejado que le mancillasen, que le tratasen como a un objeto. Está claro que tan solo yo puedo ostentar ese poder, solo yo puedo ser su dueño. Y cuando así sea, nadie se le acercará, nadie le hablará y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá tocarle. ¡No me dejaré vencer! Te odio, Souichi Tatsumi, te has convertido en mi peor enemigo. Me quedaré con él y jamás le dejaré libre y le alejaré de ti. Nunca podrás encontrarnos. Todo tiene que salir bien, tienes que picar el anzuelo, estúpido gafotas peludo, lo harás."**_

Una sonrisa de lo más tétrica iluminó la cara de Isogai…Miró directamente al cielo y se sintió invencible.

En ese mismo momento…

…Un trueno hizo retumbar la ciudad entera, Morinaga notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda de arriba abajo; Souichi sintió una punzada en el hígado y Reagan estornudó de tal manera que su cabeza rebotó en sus tetas y perdió una de sus lentillas entre el amasijo de carne. Un aura maligna recorrió el universo conocido de principio a fin…

 **********************KSB**********************

La cena fue de lo más aburrida y trivial, muchos intelectuales en pocos metros cuadrados y no demasiado alcohol para soportarse entre ellos. Pasaron una noche agradable y los Tatsumi subieron un peldaño en su aportación a la historia de la humanidad. Hicieron cientos de fotos para que los que no pudieron asistir al evento no se perdiesen detalle alguno. Comieron, bebieron, bailaron, rieron y finalmente se fueron directos al hotel. Montaron en dos taxis completamente exhaustos y se dejaron llevar.

La noche, al igual que el día, estaba siendo lluviosa y fría. Souichi se encontraba de lo más emocionado, el discurso que pronunció Tomoe como jefe de grupo de trabajo, le había llegado al alma. Había mencionado multitud de detalles de la investigación y agradeció a sus compañeros el esfuerzo que habían realizado para poder terminar todo a tiempo. Después hizo mención a su marido, padre, hermanos…y emotivamente, dedicó unas hermosas palabras a su madre. Eso había hecho entristecer al mayor de los Tatsumi, creyó que se iba a perder en una multitud de malos recuerdos y cientos de lágrimas, hasta que una pequeña caricia en una de sus rodillas hizo que toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba se disipara. Giró levemente la cabeza y allí estaba la sonrisa de Morinaga, siempre acompañándole y haciéndole sentir especial. Sin la menor duda ese chico, que al principio era una molestia total, se había convertido en su eje, en el motor que movía su vida y que siempre le sostenía sin importar lo que eso le pudiese costar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de dónde estaba, vio que habían entrado en la habitación y que el pelo azul estaba preparando la cama para cuando fuesen a dormir. No se movió, se quedó parado junto a la puerta, se le quedó mirando sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Morinaga se despojó de la americana y la colocó en una silla, sonrió a Souichi, pero no se acercó. De manera coqueta, se comenzó a quitar el jersey gris, iba haciendo que su piel fuera asomando centímetro a centímetro. Se mordió el labio inferior, bajó un poco la mirada y al volver a subirla empezó a tocarse los pectorales con una mano de manera lenta e insinuante. Mientras, con la otra mano, tiraba del pantalón hacia abajo dejando ver su ombligo…

…A Souichi se le detuvo el corazón… ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente sexy?...

Morinaga continuó con su juego, sacó el jersey por su cabeza y de manera muy sutil encaminó sus manos hasta llegar a los pantalones. Se giró y mostró a su Sempai lo bien que le sentaba esa prenda y cómo se marcaba su culo a través de ella. Se puso de perfil y se apoyó en la pared. Fue abriendo la bragueta del vaquero poco a poco, todo lo lentamente que pudo, dejó visible parte del tanga rojo y comenzó a tocarse sobre él…echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Toda la escena estaba acompañada por la mirada pegajosa de Souichi, no perdía ni un solo detalle de todo lo que hacía el pelo azul. En un principio, había sentido tentaciones de ir hacia él, pero se lo había pensado mejor, deseaba que se le insinuase, todavía se sentía excitado por lo que había interrumpido Tomoe esa misma tarde. Notó como su miembro comenzaba a crecer y sus pezones se ponían duros, pero siguió quieto y sin perder detalle.

Morinaga seguía pegado a la pared acariciando su paquete, Souichi pudo ver cómo se iba formando un bulto y no tardó demasiado en contemplar el pene duro de Morinaga, lo había sacado del tanga y lo estaba masturbando de manera paciente. Sus ojos se encontraron y el pelo largo captó el mensaje: abrió su propio pantalón y sacó su miembro.

Tetsuhiro vio con alegría que su Sempai estaba empalmado, eso le provocó para seguir siendo "un chico malo". Chupó uno de sus dedos y dejó que la saliva dejara un hilo entre sus labios y el dedo. Entreabrió la boca en señal de placer y bajó su mano hasta su glande para empezar a jugar con él. Pasaba los dedos de manera delicada por el lugar, volvió a humedecerlos con la boca, miró fijamente a Sempai y deliberadamente soltó un embriagador:

 **-Mmmmmmm….**

Souichi estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Morinaga arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, seguía tocándose el glande, pero deseaba algo más. Bajó un poco sus pantalones y dejó a la vista las tiras del tanga, agarró con toda su mano el pene y comenzó a frotarlo con más energía. Giró la cabeza y miró directamente a Sempai quien, sin darse cuenta, estaba masturbándose a toda velocidad.

 **-… ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Souichi?...**

 **-…**

 **-Dije que si te gusta….aaaahhhh…lo que ves….**

 **-…Me…me...me encanta…mmmmm…**

 **-…Y vas a dejar que siga pajeándome solo ¿o vas a venir a ayudarme?...**

Sempai no contestó, sacó los pies de los pantalones, los tenía por los tobillos, y se dirigió de manera obediente hacia donde estaba Morinaga. Éste le estaba esperando, en ningún momento había dejado su miembro libre y seguía mirándole con cara de extrema pasión. Souichi se puso frente a él y sin esperar a que le dijese nada, le agarró del cuello y metió su lengua entre aquellos labios tan apetitosos. Las bocas luchaban una contra otra como si no hubiese un mañana, estaban locos de deseo. Souichi quitó la mano de Morinaga de su pene y empezó a tocarlo él mismo. Estaba caliente, a punto de explotar, como un volcán previamente a una explosión. Notaba como palpitaban las venas, y como el líquido que desprendía su glande estaba empapando su mano, no quería desperdiciar ni una gota de tan suculenta ambrosía. Se separó de la boca de Morinaga, los jadeos de éste le estaban volviendo loco. Comenzó a bajar y cuando llegó a la altura del miembro del pelo azul, le miró y de un solo golpe se lo metió entero en la boca.

 **-…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

Lágrimas de placer comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de Tetsuhiro, una de sus manos estaba en la cabeza del pelo largo y le apretaba contra su vientre. Souichi no podía respirar, el miembro del pelo azul le llegaba hasta el final de la garganta y no dejaba pasar el aire, pero le daba igual, estaba disfrutando a más no poder. Hizo fuerza con la cabeza para que Morinaga entendiese que necesitaba sacar su polla de la boca para poder empezar a darle placer. Agarró la base del pene con la mano y empezó a subir y a bajar siguiendo el ritmo con la boca. No dejaba de chupar, su saliva cubría todo el miembro del pelo azul. Usó su lengua para jugar con la entrada de la uretra y la otra mano para acariciar los testículos del muchacho. Debía luchar contra los movimientos de cadera de Tetsuhiro, sabía que deseaba que volviese a meterse toda su hombría hasta la garganta…y así lo hizo.

 **-….Aaahh…..Sem…Sempaaaaaa…ahhhhhh**

Notó como la leche caliente de Morinaga le corría por toda la boca, fue lo más parecido a una explosión atómica que pudo imaginar. El pelo azul se fue escurriendo y cayó al suelo completamente derrotado por la experiencia. Souichi se tragó todo, como un niño bueno, y empezó a besar el cuello del otro. Pasó su lengua de arriba abajo, mordió una de sus tetas y se restregaba contra Morinaga sin poder evitarlo. Los labios del ex kohai encontraron los suyos y sometió al pelo largo con su beso. Dirigió su mano hacia el pene erecto del mayor, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y no le hizo esperar, movió su mano unos instantes y Sempai eyaculó como un loco. No dejó que ni uno de sus gemidos se escuchase, se los comió absolutamente todos, murieron entre sus labios. Abrazó al pelo largo con ganas y cuando éste creía que todo había terminado, descubrió que lo que el otro buscaba con ese acercamiento no era otra cosa que…

 **-…Sempai, sube la pierna a mi cadera…**

 **-….Ahh… ¿qué…qué quieres?...**

 **-Voy a entrar…y debo…prepararte…Vamos, súbela, no me hagas esperar más de la cuenta…**

 **-…Voy…**

Morinaga volvió a besar con energía a Souichi, empezó a acariciarle el muslo y poco a poco se fue dirigiendo hacia su culo. Agarró uno de los glúteos con fuerza.

 **-…Auch, Morinaga…**

 **-¿Quieres que pare?**

 **-No, ahhh, no quiero que pares…pe…pero…**

Volvió a coger la cacha de Souichi y la estrujó sin miramientos, Morinaga notó como el pene del pelo largo empezaba a ponerse duro de nuevo y sonrió. Lentamente fue liberando presión y fue directo a la zona anal, la acarició gentilmente y empezó a hacer prensión con uno de sus dedos. Souichi se iba pegando a él con más fuerza y los jadeos empezaron a hacerse audibles. Ambos estaban totalmente empalmados. El dedo del pelo azul estaba comenzando a abrirse camino dentro del cuerpo de Sempai, entraba y salía con movimientos rítmicos para que la zona empezara a expandirse. Iba a meter un segundo dedo, cuando algo cruzó por su mente. Se separó del pelo largo de repente, lo que hizo que éste se sorprendiera.

 **-¿Mo...Morinaga?  
-Date la vuelta….**

Souichi obedeció sin rechistar, no era momento para sacar su genio, estaba disfrutando demasiado.

 **-Inclínate, Sempai, inclínate todo lo que puedas…**

 **-…Sí…**

Sempai quedó colocado con los codos en el suelo, la frente pegada al mismo y de rodillas. Sintió como las manos de Morinaga separaban sus cachas, se temía lo peor, y así fue. Notó como la lengua del pelo azul empezaba a tocar su ano…en un primer momento quiso levantarse y dejar esa postura tan vergonzosa, pero en cuanto sintió el primer lametazo…tocó el cielo y se quedó dónde estaba. Notaba un cosquilleo delicioso y sentía la lengua de Tetsuhiro entrar y salir de él, se estaba desquiciando de placer. Agarró su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, no podía aguantar aquello, era una sensación nueva y deliciosamente satisfactoria.

- **Aaahhhh, Morinaga…Aaaaahhhhh…**

Esos gemidos hicieron que su lengua fuese más deprisa, era increíble ver como Souichi se retorcía mientras le comía. Metió dos dedos de golpe y empezó a mordisquear sus glúteos, se había dado cuenta de que el pelo largo se había comenzado a masturbar y él hizo lo mismo. Deseaba entrar en él y joderle sin compasión, lo tenía bien merecido por haberle tratado así durante toda la tarde. Cada vez que acercaba su cara al culo de Sempai, éste pegaba la cadera de tal manera que debía hacer fuerza para no ser derribado. Ya no podía aguantar más. Siguió jugueteando con sus dedos y con la otra mano dirigió su pene hacia la retaguardia de Souichi. El espectáculo que tenía delante de él era de lo mejorcito, verle postrado y así de sumiso era lo que todo seme desea de su uke. Sacó los dedos y de una sola embestida, penetró al mayor.

- **¡DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…¡MORINAGAAAAA!**

La mano de Sempai buscó al brazo de Tetsuhiro y se agarró a él con fuerza, giró la cabeza y mostró a su hombre una cara de placer extremo.

 **-…Agárrate a la pared, Sempai….**

 **-Ahhhh, ahhhhh…aaahhhhhh…**

Vio como el pelo largo alargaba los brazos y hacía tope con la pared de mala manera, ya que los movimientos de Morinaga eran duros y fuertes. No podía evitarlo, le deseaba tanto que era incapaz de controlarse.

- **Morinaga, ahhhh, Morinaga…**

 **-¿Te duele?**

 **-Ahhhh…sigue…no….res…no….pares…**

 **-Ahhh… ¿quieres más?...**

 **-…Sí…sí…sí…ahhhhhhh…**

¿Y qué hacer ante aquella respuesta? Pues lo único que tenía lugar. Morinaga agarró el pelo de Sempai con las dos manos y tiró de él hacia atrás. Souichi intentó separarse de la pared, pero era imposible, las penetraciones de Morinaga eran de tal brutalidad que necesitaba evitar comerse el muro. Jamás habían tenido un sexo tan salvaje y la experiencia no estaba nada mal. Notaba como el pene del pelo azul entraba y salía de su recto y cómo tenía la sensación de que le llegaba hasta la garganta. Quería más, más y más, era un delirio continuo. Una cachetada en uno de sus glúteos le hizo girar la cabeza. Mal hecho. La cara de excitación de Morinaga era tan inaguantable, que solo con verla…se corrió…

 **-¿Te has vuelto a correr, Sempai? ¿Cuántas veces van ya? Jajajajaja, pero ni creas que esto se va a quedar aquí, acabamos de empezar…aaahhhh…**

 **-…Maldito…pervertido…aaaahhhh, me vas a romper….**

 **-¿Quieres que te rompa?...Dime… ¿quieres?**

 **-Mmmm…destrózame…no me importa…ahhhhh…ahhhhh…aaaaahhhhh**

Morinaga no le daba tregua, volvió a cambiar de postura, le colocó de pie e hizo que se apoyara en la cómoda de la habitación y subió una de sus piernas en la misma. Se colocó tras él y comenzó a pasar el pene por todo su culo, dejándolo lleno de líquido. Abrió los glúteos y dio unos cuantos golpes en la zona con su miembro.

Souichi esperó un segundo, dos o tal vez tres y nada pasaba…sentía al pelo azul tras él, pero no hacía nada, ¿a qué estaba jugando?

 **-¿Morinaga, pasa algo?**

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo con voz de ultratumba**

 **-…porque no estás haciendo nada…estoy así puesto y tú no…tú no…ya sabes…**

 **-No ¿qué?**

 **-No me la metes, ¡joder!...**

 **-¿La quieres?**

 **-…Sí…**

 **-Pues ven a por ella…**

 **-¿Qué mierdas dices?**

- **Que la metas tú, Sempai, que quiero que cojas mi polla y te la metas…Y que lo hagas deprisa, no te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de estar dentro de ti…**

Souichi se quedó paralizado, tenía dos caminos: girarse y partirle la cara a ese listillo de mierda o dejarse llevar y metérsela de manera sumisa. Lentamente llevó su mano temblorosa hacía atrás y cogió el miembro vigoroso de su ex kohai, realmente estaba grande y duro. Lo colocó en su abertura y empezó a hacer movimientos para que fuese entrando en su interior. Notó toda aquella grandeza dentro de sí, realmente le deseaba y no iba a contenerse. Aprovechó el espejo que tenía delante de él y se centró en el reflejo del pelo azul. Estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, la boca la tenía entreabierta y los brazos caídos a lo largo de su cuerpo, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de cada segundo.

 **-…Morinaga…ahhh…mírame…**

El mencionado abrió los ojos y ambas miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Podía ver como el cuerpo de Souichi se movía cada vez más rápido. Se encontraba en una encrucijada, ver el reflejo de su adorado pelo largo y contemplar sus gestos de placer o mirar su culo y contemplar cómo se iba penetrando una y otra vez. El sudor les tenía completamente cubiertos, podía ver cómo brillaba la espalda de Sempai. Pasó su mano por ella y llegó hasta el hombro.

 **-Ahhh…Mor…Morinaga…no puedo más….ahhh…no puedo…**

Tetsuhiro le besó en la espalda y sin abrir la boca le dio una respuesta, movió su pelvis y empezó a embestirle. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del pelo largo y se reclinó un poco para poder besarle el cuello. Mordisqueó la zona y acarició con su lengua toda la piel que encontró a su paso. Veía como el pelo largo se retorcía de placer, el espejo había sido un magnífico invento. Se relamió de la satisfacción. Pudo notar como su compañero de diversión llevaba su mano hacía su trasero y metió los dedos entre ambos cuerpos, sintió como se ajustaban a su miembro.

 **-Ahh...quiero notar como entras en mí…ahhhh…más fuerte, dame más fuerte…**

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas al instante, el pelo azul bajó sus manos hasta las caderas del otro y comenzó a penetrarle si piedad, el ruido del chapoteo de los líquidos de ambos y las caderas al chocar se adueñaron de la habitación. Gemidos…gemidos…gemidos…

- **Mmmmmmmm...me estás absorbiendo, Souichi…adoro estar dentro de ti…**

 **-Aaaahhhh….cállate…baka….aaahhhhhh…**

Viendo que Morinaga estaba centrado en destrozar su culo, Sempai cogió su pene y empezó a masturbarse siguiendo los tiempos que marcaba el pelo azul. Notaba como los testículos de éste golpeaban sus nalgas y como sus dedos se incrustaban en sus caderas. Sabía que estaba de lo más excitado, tanto como él. Deseaba tenerle cara a cara, poder tirarle del pelo y morder sus labios. Se incorporó y le empujó. Morinaga no se lo esperaba y trastabilló hacia atrás cayendo en la cama.

 **-… ¿Sempai?...**

 **-Calla y solo quédate tumbado…no digas ni una sola palabra…**

 **-…**

Notó la respiración agitada del pelo azul y vio su enorme rabo reposando sobre su vientre, lo cogió golosamente y se lo llevó a la boca

 **-…Ahhhh, Sempai, no…quiero estar dentro de ti…**

- **Dije que te callaras, no me gusta hablar con la boca llena…**

Volvió a engullir el pene.

 **-Aaahhhh…aaahhhhh…**

Lo lamió con todas las ganas del mundo, se llevó una mano al trasero y metió tres dedos, no quería perder tiempo. Después de unos minutos se puso sobre el pelo azul y lentamente se fue introduciendo el miembro sin parar. Allí estaba él, un tirano en potencia follándose a su seme sin ningún pudor. Apoyó las manos en el torso del pelo azul y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo medio, metió uno de sus dedos en la boca del otro y éste empezó a chuparlo y morderlo. Le ponía a cien que hiciese eso, su lengua se movía como loca y rodeaba el dedo continuamente. Se retiró el pelo hacia un lado y mientras lo hacía, miró de manera suplicante a Morinaga.

 **-….Tócame…por favor, necesito que lo hagas…estoy cansado de hacerlo yo mismo…**

Tetsuhiro cogió el miembro de su Sempai y empezó a subir y a bajar por él. Notaba que estaba a punto de correrse y seguramente el pelo largo, también. Los espasmos hacían que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran, el momento estaba cerca. Comenzó a masturbar más rápidamente a Souichi y por su cara, comprobó que estaba al límite.

 **-Ahhh…ahhhh…no tan rápido…Morinagaaaaa…para….me voy a correr…ahhhhh**

Dicho y hecho. En un segundo todo el semen de Sempai estaba desparramado por el pecho del pelo azul, las sábanas y ¿el techo?...sí, tenía toda la pinta.

Morinaga agarró los muslos de Sempai y comenzó a penetrarle a más velocidad, estaba a punto de correrse. Abrió la boca, arqueó la espalda, dobló un poco las rodillas y…

 **-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

Souichi notó como un manantial de líquido caliente le brotaba en las entrañas y las convulsiones del cuerpo de su Morinaga le indicaron que el final feliz había llegado. Esperó hasta que éste hubiese terminado de disfrutar su orgasmo y lentamente se tumbó sobre él. Besó una de sus tetillas y paseó la mano por su brazo, estaba sudado y caliente, ambos los estaban, pensó. Momentos después, el pelo azul le abrazó y besó la cabeza. Adoraba esos instantes, sentía que eran uno y que el resto del mundo no existía. Quería a ese hombre con toda su alma. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando y quedó profundamente dormido.

********************KSB******************

El desayuno les estaba sentando de maravilla. Sempai iba por sus terceras tostadas con mermelada y Morinaga por su segundo tazón de cereales. Frente a ellos estaban Tomoe y Kurokawa con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y junto a éstos, Reagan e Isogai, se sonreían como idiotas. Tenían bien planeada la jornada, la mañana había amanecido soleada y algo calurosa, por lo que habían decidido ir al zoo y tal vez, solo tal vez, al parque de atracciones. Souichi les había echado un mal de ojo según lo habían propuesto, su culo no estaba para demasiadas emociones y eso no podía decirlo tranquilamente. Finalmente, optaron por el City Zoo y el Oceanográfico Pérez, poco conocidos, pero que resultaron ser unos sitios bastante bonitos y divertidos. Sempai y Tomoe compraron algunos regalos para Kanako, Matsuda-san y Souiji. Morinaga se decidió por unas chucherías para degustar entre todos ese día y Kurokawa y Reagan se encapricharon de unos peluches con forma de tiburón. Un tanto alejado de ellos se encontraba Isogai. Parecía estar concentrado en un libro sobre la cría del calamar gigante de Honolulú, pero si se le miraba con atención, era evidente que sus pupilas estaban centradas en cierto pelo azul que chupaba una enorme piruleta de tres sabores con entera satisfacción. Ese era el día clave, se jugaba todo en una sola tirada, y tenía que conseguir dar en toda la diana. Se sentía nervioso ¿y si algo salía mal? Había estado esperando todo un año para poder conseguir lo que quería y no podía permitirse ni un mínimo error. Sí, ya era hora de lanzar la manzana de la discordia.

Cinco minutos después, se encaminaban todos juntos a ver la puesta de sol desde el embarcadero del oceanográfico. Era un espectáculo de lo más romántico, por lo que Souichi prefirió quedarse sentado mientras fumaba un cigarro y dejar que los otros cinco hicieran el tonto tanto como quisieran. Morinaga le miró y ambos sonrieron, ya sabía que su chico tenía un humor de mil demonios y que jamás aceptaría tomar parte en esa clase de "gilipolleces para descerebrados".

El sol comenzó con su espectáculo final. El cielo se iluminó de un color anaranjado y poco a poco, el astro rey, fue desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Isogai abrazó a la rubia y la llevó a un lugar un poco apartado.

- **Reagan, cariño, estoy de lo más preocupado.**

 **-¡Ostras, cari! Qué penita, debe ser grave, porque vaya careto que tienes.**

Isogai respiró con resignación.

 **-Sí, es que…no sé si puedo contarte lo que pasa.**

 **-O sea, ya sabes que yo soy una tumba, cari. Jamás se me escapan los secretos que me cuentan, bueno, excepto aquella vez que…**

 **-Verás-** la interrumpió el rubio **-Antes de nada, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie. He jurado a mi segundo mejor amigo en este mundo que le ayudaría y que jamás contaría su confidencia…**

 **-Halaaaaaaaaaa, pues sí que es chunga la cosa. Puedes empezar a largar, soy toda, pero toda oídos. O sea.**

 **-Ainsssssssssss, me da taaaaaanta pena…**

 **-¡Qué largues! O sea, ya sabes que si me pongo muy nerviosa las tetas se me hinchan y me caigo de frente al suelo.**

 **-Ainssssssssss, pues verás, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de la hermanita de Souichi?**

 **-O sea, sí, claro…al final se quedó sin las bragas rosas, una pena.**

 **-Pues es que, su mamá murió hace ya unos años y ella apenas la conoció, era un bebé cuando se fue para el otro mundo. Souichi, aquí donde le tienes, se hizo cargo de sus hermanos y los crió. Su padre es un loco que no les quiere y tan solo sabe darles disgustos…siempre está viajando y tan solo les visita para pedirles dinero. Seguramente, fue por eso que Tomoe se volvió gay y Souichi, bueno, entre otras cosas, él es un antisocial…**

 **-O sea, cari, me está entrando una pena…o sea, creo que voy a llorar. De verdad, que gentuza hay por el mundo. Se me está poniendo la carne de gallina y ya…snif, snif, ya siento como me viene la llorantina…**

 **-No, no, cari, debes aguantar, es un secreto ¿recuerdas?**

 **-Jopeta, jopeta, jopeta. Respirar y no sentir, respirar y no sentir. O sea, ya está, todo controlado, cari.**

- **Pues eso…-** Isogai notaba con su paciencia iba llegando al límite **-…Sé que tú tienes una gran… corazón dentro de ese, ese, ese volumen indescriptible…Y él, que es demasiado orgulloso, jamás te lo pediría, pero ayer en la cena, me comentó que fuiste muy amable en la tienda de ropa interior y que te hubiese pedido un enorme abrazo, pero le dio mucha vergüenza porque sabe que eres mi novia y yo soy celoso…** -Tragó, no sabía si tanta mentira junta iba a tener efecto-… **Y pues, te pido desde el fondo del alma, esparraguito mío, que le des todo el amor que puedas. Además, le hablé de ese lunar con forma de cerdo que tienes debajo del pecho izquierdo, para su investigación sobre legumbres de generación espontánea le vendría de maravilla poder estudiarlo de cerca…y bueno, ya sabes, él no se atreverá a pedirte que se lo enseñes…deberás cogerle por sorpresa…-** Mentía bastante mal, pensó.

 **-….O sea, cari, eres…eres…¡ERES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA! Nadie en el mundo podría decir que no eres el mejor de los amigos. No te preocupes, le daré el abrazo más grande de su vida y le enseñaré al "Pequeño Piggy"…Buaaaaaaaaaaah, eres increíble...buaaaahhh.**

Isogai se acercó a la pechugona y le dio un enorme achuchón y un beso en la mejilla. Ella ya sabía que él era un hombre casto y que no quería tener sexo ni mucho contacto físico antes del matrimonio…por lo que recibió el gesto como un: " _ **pedazo de detalle, o sea**_ ".

 **-Cuento contigo, muchísimas gracias, cariñito mío.**

 **-O sea, de nada, cari.**

Apenas podía evitar que se viese la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que había en su cara. Era de lo más sencillo manipular a aquella muchacha, sabía que era un mal comportamiento, pero en la guerra, todo estaba permitido. Cuando todo acabara, le compraría un gran anillo y le pagaría una semana de vacaciones en algún sitio, era un buen regalo por los servicios que estaba prestando.

Souichi miraba desde el lugar donde estaba sentado la escena de Isogai y la rubia, ese imbécil se había enamorado de verdad. Volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo. Hizo un gesto de dolor, aún le dolía el culo, la noche anterior se habían pasado un poco, pero la verdad era que no le importaría repetir ¿en qué clase de monstruo insaciable le había convertido el jodido Morinaga? Sonrió y se rascó la mano, daba igual, por primera en mucho tiempo podía decir que era…feliz. Apagó el cigarrillo y se unió a los demás.

*********************KSB**********************

Después de la cena, Kurokawa, Isogai y Morinaga decidieron quedarse en el bar tomando algo. El pelo azul se quedó extrañado al ver que Souichi no armaba ningún escándalo porque se iba a quedar junto al rubio, pero se alegró de que fuese así, ya que el que realmente no se fiaba era él, sabía que Isogai tramaba algo y quería tenerle cerca, no soportaba la idea de que estuviese rondando cerca de su Sempai. Les sirvieron unas cuantas copas y se pusieron a ver un partido de béisbol.

Después de leer un libro, hacer zapping por toda la televisión por cable y cambiar 56 veces de posición en la cama, Souichi se cansó y decidió seguir esperando a Morinaga en la ducha. Ya hacía más de 3 horas desde que se separaron y el muy cretino parecía no querer subir a dormir en toda la noche. Se metió bajo el agua y se enjabonó con rabia ¿por qué había preferido quedarse con los otros en lugar de subir con él? Se secó y anudó una toalla en la cintura, no se había metido un cambio de ropa en el baño, era tonto de narices. Abrió la puerta con muy mala uva y se puso a rebuscar en su maleta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a vestirse llamaron a la puerta, a esas horas solo podía ser una persona, pensó, y para rebozarle por los morros lo que se había perdido si hubiese llegado cinco minutos antes, abrió la puerta llevando únicamente la toalla en la cintura.

 **-¡Ya va! ¿Ahora vienes con prisas? Si has tardado tanto en subir, puedes esper…**

Se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y hubiese deseado que se le tragara la tierra.

 **-O sea, menuda manera más rara tienes de abrir la puerta, Souichichi. Uys, y encima en pelotas, picarueloooooooooooo.**

 **-Souichi, es Souichi, y dime ¿qué demonios quieres? Es demasiado tarde para hacer visitas…**

 **-No seas gruñón, ¿puedo entrar, porfi?**

Su primera reacción fue darle con la puerta en las narices, pero vio que la rubia tenía la mirada llorosa y la cara muy triste. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero el no tener compasión, no se encontraba entre sus defectos. Imagino que le podían pasar un millón de cosas malas y por ello, se separó de la puerta y con un ademán de cabeza la hizo pasar. Se sujetó la toalla con fuerza.

 **-¿Te ha hecho algo ese idiota de Isogai?**

 **-Bueno…la verdad es que…no sé por dónde empezar…Verás, la vida es muy injusta, mucho, lo sé…y cuando alguien sufre tanto, pues…**

 **-Maldito imbécil…seguro que te ha tratado fatal.**

 **-Estoy a punto de llorar, de verdad que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que quieras y…**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Claro, Souichichi** -Dijo Reagan lloriqueando- **Con todo lo que has sufrido…**

 **-¿YO?**

Reagan no pudo aguantarlo más, Isogai tenía razón, este muchacho se estaba haciendo el duro, estaba ahogando sus penosos sentimientos y no deseaba dejarlos salir, pero ella, la gran y única Reagan, la rubia de bote más famosa de todo Harlem, le enseñaría lo que era el cariño verdadero. Era famosa en su club (el _**PUPUPIDÚ**_ ) por partirse el pecho por su gente, y ese chico, ya formaba parte de su entorno. Eso le había dicho Isogai y por lo tanto era una verdad absoluta.

 **-Ven a mis brazos…no te cortes, yo te daré ese abrazo que tanto ansías…corazón**

 **-Pe…per…pero…**

Souichi iba retrocediendo y Reagan iba avanzando. No entendía a qué venía todo eso, esa mujer estaba loca de remate, tener un novio como Isogai es lo que tenía, te volvía gilipollas hasta la médula y perdías el norte.

 **-¡Te atrapé!**

 **-…¡MIERDA!**

 **-Estate quieto, de verdad, que los abrazos no duelen, o sea, se ve que no te han dado muchos, pero hoy es tu día de suerte. Isogai me ha dicho…upssssssssss…**

 **-¿ISOGAI?**

 **-…Metí la pata hasta el fondo, jo, soy de lo peor, pero bueno, ya de nada sirve, ¿verdad? Jijijjijijijijiji**

Souichi intentó escaparse y lo único que logró fue caer encima de la cama. Reagan se subió sobre él, aprisionó los brazos del pelo largo entre sus rodillas y el cuerpo de éste. Intentó liberarse, pero esa puerca tenía unas piernas de hormigón.

 **-Me contó de tu triste vida, de lo mucho que has sufrido, de lo malo que es tu papi…dejaros así, solitos…buaaahhhhhh…Pero tranquilo, además de darte todo mi cariño te dejaré que veas al "Pequeño Piggy"…**

 **-¡Déjate de tonterías y quítate de encima de una maldita vez! ¿Y quién cojones es Piggy?**

 **-Tranquilo, mi Isogai me lo ha contado todito, no tienes que ser tímido, a mí no me importa compartir contigo ese pequeño secreto.**

Se incorporó un poco y se quitó el vestido, Sempai estaba patidifuso ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa loca? Después, se desabrochó el sostén y tooooooooooooooooooooooodo aquello quedó al aire. En un momento en el que la rubia separó un poco las piernas, Souichi acertó a sacar los brazos y por acto reflejo, las manos fueron directas a sujetar aquella hecatombe mamaria que amenaza con aplastarle.

 **-¿Lo ves o me acerco más?, o sea.**

Como no obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo, se agarró las tetas y se las acercó a Souichi a la cara. El pelo largo se quería morir, era una situación embarazosa y desagradable ¿De dónde coño había salido tanta carne?

***********************KSB************************

 **-Ups, estoy algo mareado…**

 **-Tranquido, Modinaga yo eztoy peoz que du, no veo drez en un budro…hip…hip…hip…**

 **-Jajajajajaja Tomoe te va a dar lo tuyo, ya verás la que te espera.**

 **-Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajajajaja, me va a dad, y me do medezco…yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **-Ríete ahora que puedes jajajajajaja, ¿verdad, Morinaga?**

 **-Jajajajajajaja**

Dejaron a Kurokawa llamando para que su maridito le abriese y se fueron por el pasillo charlando sobre el partido. La primera habitación a la que llegaron fue la de Morinaga. Éste fue a llamar a la puerta, pero recordó que tenían una tarjeta de apertura cada uno y sacó la suya, por un pequeño despiste, cayó al suelo.

 **-¡Tranquilo! La cojo yo, no vaya a ser que te marees más.**

 **-Oh, muchas gracias…**

 **-De nada, hombre.**

Isogai abrió la puerta y justo cuando Morinaga hizo un gesto para entrar, le echó hacia atrás con el brazo y la cara desencajada.

 **-¡NO¡ no entres…será mejor que volvamos al bar o vayamos a mi habitación…**

 **-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Quita de en medio y déjame entrar jajajajaja.**

 **-En serio… ¡me apetece otra copa!, ven conmigo, por favor.**

 **-No seas idiota, quiero entrar y lo voy a hac…**

Morinaga había empujado a Isogai y se había colocado dentro de la habitación. Se quiso morir. Una especie de rabia mezclada con frío, calor y desesperación le empezó a invadir por dentro. ¿Qué hacía Sempai desnudo tumbado en la cama y tocando las tetas de Reagan?, Nooooo, no solo las estaba tocando, ¿las estaba chupando? Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, de pie, viendo cómo se restregaban el uno contra el otro. El estómago terminó de revolvérsele y vomitó allí mismo.

 **-… ¡Morinaga!...No mires, déjales…cabrones…**

 **-¿Qué los deje?**

Tomoe se acercó a ellos en esos momentos, iba a reclamarles por dejar que su marido se pusiese como una cuba y fue el tercer testigo de la tremenda estampa.

 **-¿Nii-san?¿Reagan?...¡Isogai!**

No alcanzó a decir mucho más.

En la cama todo seguía su rumbo, Reagan le restregaba las tetas a Sempai por toda la cara y éste no veía ni escuchaba nada, todo a su alrededor era…carne…carne… ¡ah, sí!, y ochenta kilos de jodida silicona. Solo esperaba que Morinaga no subiese en ese preciso momento, sería demasiado embarazoso.

 **-¡Tomoe! Ayúdame con Morinaga y cierra esa condenada puerta.**

 **-¡Soltadme!...**

 **-¡NO! Vas a salir de aquí ahora mismo, y lo vas a hacer sin rechistar.**

 **-¡He dicho que no! Quiero matarles…quiero…quiero…morirme…**

 **-¡VAMOS!**

Tomoe e Isogai cogieron a Morinaga de ambos brazos se negaba a ser arrastrado, pero cuatro brazos pueden más que dos y al final lograron sacarle del lugar. Bajaron en el ascensor. No abrió la boca en ningún momento, tampoco lloró. Su cara era una máscara de piedra que miraba al infinito. Atravesaron el hall y llegaron hasta la parada de taxis.

 **-Vuelve arriba, Tomoe, Kurokawa te necesita…**

 **-¿Estás bien, Isogai? Al fin y al cabo es tu novia…**

 **-Estoy bien, el que importa es Morinaga, solo él.**

 **-… ¿Él?...Bien…tengan cuidado… ¿adónde van?**

 **-Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar…eso seguro.**

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-Quise decir que a ahogar las penas…**

 **-Ah, entiendo, es lo lógico y normal. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo aquí.**

 **-Cuento contigo.**

Isogai cerró la puerta del taxi y el coche se alejó del hotel.

*********************KSB*********************

No podía aguantar más, no se podía ser caballeroso en ese tipo de situaciones. Sempai levantó las rodillas y golpeó en la espalda a Reagan y con toda su fuerza la impulsó hacia un lado de la cama. Le había costado, pero por fin se había librado de esa loca.

 **-¿Pero qué coño tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre comportarte de esa manera? ¿Acaso no tienes novio?**

 **-No te pongas así, o sea, solo te estaba haciendo un favor. Mi Isogai me lo pidió.**

 **-¿Perdona?**

 **-Lo que has escuchado, o sea, hace unas horas mi cari me pidió que te diese cariño porque no habías tenido nunca el suficiente. Tu padre es un mal tipo y os abandonó, tu mami se murió y no has tenido a nadie que te mime y luego me dijo que te enseñara al "Pequeño Piggy" por algo relacionado con tu investigación y yo…hago todo lo que mi cari me pide…Es una estupendísima persona, o sea y o sea.**

 **-¿Tu cari buena persona? Lo que es, es un cabronazo… ¿Te pidió que vinieses aquí a enseñarme las tetas? Maldito, maldito, maldito…¡MORINAGA!¿Dónde está Morinaga?...Espero estar equivocado, porque como mis sospechas sean ciertas…¡MATO A ESE CABRÓN!**

Como una bala se levantó de la cama y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, la abrió como alma que lleva el Diablo y…

 **-¡Oiga, mire por dónde va!...¿Nii-san?**

 **-Tomoe, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

 **-¿No crees que deberías taparte un poco antes de salir al pasillo de un hotel?**

Souichi se miró. Solo llevaba la toalla enrollada a la cintura y estaba medio abierta.

 **-¡MIERDA!**

 **-Y ya de paso, podrías controlar tus impulsos y no cepillarte a la novia de tu mejor amigo cuando éste está presente, ¿no crees?**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

 **-Lo que has escuchado, nii-san, jamás creí que fueses ese tipo de persona. Has lastimado a Isogai, incluso a Morinaga, aunque no entiendo por qué él estaba más afectado que Isogai…**

 **-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUÉ DIJSITE? ¿MORINAGA AFECTADO?**

 **-Claro, menudo espectáculo has estado dando. Kurokawa vino hace rato a la habitación y estaba totalmente ebrio. He salido a reclamar a Isogai por dejar que llegase a ese estado, él sabe que no tolera bien el alcohol y le dejó beber de más. Y bueno, les vi aquí parados y entonces Morinaga estaba dentro de la habitación viendo como tú y Reagan…ya sabes…Estaba vomitando y gritando e Isogai me dijo que le ayudara a sacarle de aquí…**

 **-¿Dices que Morinaga me vio cuando estaba debajo de esa loca bastarda?**

 **-Mmmm, sip, es una de las cosas que te he dicho…**

Souichi cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía ser, no podía ser verdad. Él no había hecho nada malo, tan solo se estaba defendiendo. Pero ella estaba desnuda, solo llevaba un tanga y él…llevaba la maldita toalla y nada más.

 **-Pero…pero…yo solo trataba de quitármela de encima…-** Empezó a respirar con dificultad- **Y Morinaga la vio sobre mí…**

- **Ahá, vio que le estabas tocando…esto…ya sabes…las…los…y que las tenías en la cara…Pobre Isogai…**

 **-¡A LA MIERDA ISOGAI!**

 **-¿De qué hablan, chicos?**

 **-¡TÚ!¡TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA!-** Souichi agarró a la rubia del cuello.

 **-¡Nii-san!**

 **-Suéjtame bejtiajo…**

Tomoe logró quitar las manos de Souichi del cuello de la chica, justo en el momento en el que se estaba poniendo azul.

 **-¡Entrad en la habitación y hablemos con calma, estamos en medio del pasillo de un hotel!**

Así lo hicieron, Souichi se metió al baño para vestirse y apenas tardó un minuto en estar listo. El otro Tatsumi y Reagan estaban sentados esperándole.

 **-Lo siento, Tomoe, pero debes estar tranquilo, fue Isogai el que me pidió que hiciese todo eso con Souichichi. Nunca haría nada sin que mi cari lo supiese, o sea.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí, o sea, esta misma tarde me dijo que era algo que le iría bien a tu hermano mayor, y bueno, pues le obedecí. Soy muy así, ya sabes.**

 **-Ese maldito…me había engañado, me tragué que eras su novia y le dejé el camino libre… ¿Dónde está Morinaga? Debo hablar con él.**

 **-Isogai se lo llevó, nii-san.**

 **-¿QUÉ?**

- **Sí, Morinaga después de gritar y querer matarte, se quedó blanco y no hablaba ni andaba, solo os miraba fijamente y entonces le sacamos del hotel y bueno, le metimos en un taxi e Isogai se fue con él. Fue todo muy rápido y él supo llevar las riendas del asunto.**

 **-¿DÓNDE SE LO HA LLEVADO?**

 **-Pues…ahora que lo pienso…dijo algo de llevárselo a algún sitio donde nunca se les pudiese encontrar…o algo así.**

 **-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡LE VOY A MATAR, SE HA LLEVADO A MORINAGA!¡HA PLANEADO TODO ESTO PARA QUE ÉL ME ODIE Y PODER LLEVÁRSELE!**

 **-Nii-san ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué estás así? Vivís juntos en Japón, os veréis allí ¿Y por qué querría Isogai llevársele y que te odiase? Estás afectado y solo dices tonterías.**

 **-O sea, eso mismo pienso yo.**

 **-¡Porque Isogai está enamorado de Morinaga!-** Chilló desesperado el pelo largo **-Ya lo intentó hace un año en la casa rural y no le salió bien…**

 **-O sea ¿mi Cari? No digas tonterías…**

 **-Nii-san, Isogai es hetero…**

 **-¡NO! No lo es, solo quiere tener a Morinaga. Me tragué toda la historia de la novia y resulta que todo era un plan para…para…para-** Rompió a llorar.

 **-Bueno, o sea, ahora que lo dices, siempre estaba hablando de él y le miraba mucho el culo y se le ponía dura al tenerle cerca. Nunca pensé que podía ser por eso.**

 **-Nii-san… ¿acaso tú y Morinaga?**

Souchi asintió con la cabeza.

 **-…Vaya…ahora entiendo por qué reaccionó de esa manera al veros juntos…pobre…Y también tiene lógica la reacción de Isogai, ni se inmutó con la escena, solo estaba pendiente de Morinaga y de sacarle de aquí…**

- **O sea, ¿que ahora resulta que Isogai es gay? Será por eso por lo que no me ha tocado ni un solo pelo. ¿Y Morinaga también lo es? Vaya desperdicio, con lo requetemacizo que está…**

Souichi estuvo a punto de volver a lanzarse a su cuello, pero Tomoe se interpuso.

 **-Bien, llamemos a Isogai y digámosle que todo está aclarado y que pueden volver. Ya verás cómo todo se trata de un error y tendrás aquí a Morinaga en unos minutos.**

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número del rubio.

 **-…Me ha colgado…**

Volvió a intentarlo.

 **-Ha apagado el teléfono, no lo puedo creer…**

- **Es un maldito cabrón…Morinaga…Morinaga…**

 **-Nii-san…**

Souichi se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y allí se hundió por completo.

 **************************KSB******************************

El ruido del tráfico les acompañaba. El pelo azul iba mirando a la nada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Dentro de su cabeza todo era un mar de confusiones. Souichi le había sido infiel, ¿cómo era posible? La noche anterior habían estado juntos en esa misma cama…¡LA MISMA! ¿Por qué, por qué estaba pasando todo eso? Por más vueltas que le daba no lograba entenderlo. Se suponía que estaban bien, que no había fisuras en su relación, ¿entonces? Maldito Souichi, jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar. Tenía que alejarse de él todo lo que pudiese, no iba a permitir que se riese de él, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Apretaba la mandíbula de la rabia y no lloraba por vergüenza.

A su lado, Isogai disimulaba también. Miraba de reojo a Morinaga, ya que no quería hacerle sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Era obvio que lo estaba pasando mal, no le gustaba verle así, pero era necesario para que su plan funcionase. Sabía que era un chico de nobles sentimientos y que se entregaba al 100%, no sabía lo que eran las medias tintas. Por eso y por cientos de cosas más, se había enamorado de él. Deseaba abrazar ese cuerpo y hacerle sentir mejor, pero sería demasiado arriesgado. Por lo menos, había conseguido separarle de Souichi y eso, era lo realmente importante. Matar la ilusión era la base fundamental de todo. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta empezó a vibrar su teléfono, lo sacó disimuladamente y vio que era una llamada de Tomoe, el corazón se le aceleró y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Miró a Morinaga, pero éste no se había enterado de nada. Suspiró aliviado y colgó. Se quedó un tanto inquieto, seguramente volverían a llamar y no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Apagó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en su sitio. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez…todo iba a salir bien.

El taxista se extrañó del comportamiento de los dos chicos, pero no dijo nada, sabía de sobra que los japoneses eran de lo más raro, al fin y al cabo comían pescado crudo y se peleaban llevando solo un taparrabos y un escuálido moño. ¿Qué tenía de malo que dos muchachos se sentasen juntos en un taxi y cada uno mirase por una ventanilla distinta sin abrir la boca ni para escupir? Mientras no se pusieran a cantar o a meterse la lengua hasta la garganta dentro de su coche…Quitó la mirada del retrovisor y volvió a centrarse en el tráfico. Encendió la radio y se puso a canturrear. El cuentakilómetros seguía sumando sin parar, se iba a forrar con ese viajecito y esa idea le hizo sonreír exageradamente.

Y en el asiento de atrás…

Isogai seguía preocupado por el pelo azul, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo callado. Hacía más de hora y media hora que estaban dentro del taxi y seguía ido.

 **-Morinaga… ¿qué tal estás?**

 **-…**

El pelo azul le miró con la cara más triste que había visto en su vida, era lógico que no articulara palabra, si lo hiciese, un tsunami de lágrimas acompañaría cada sílaba.

 **-Tranquilo, ya estamos muy lejos de ellos.**

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico.

 **-No podrá encontrarte, te lo prometo.**

Morinaga bajó de nuevo la cabeza, dolía, dolía demasiado.

Media hora más tarde, Isogai pagó la cuenta al taxista y se quedaron en una especie de zona de bares. La calle era estrecha y sucia, y tampoco había mucha gente en ella. Como si fuese un animal asustado, Tetsuhiro se pegó a la espalda del rubio y le siguió sin hacer preguntas. Entraron en un tugurio que olía a palomitas y a vinagre. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa más alejada de la entrada y se sentaron. Unos minutos después, un enorme camarero se acercó a ellos.

 **-¿Qué va a ser, muchachos?**

 **-Etto…dos Bloody-Mary, por favor.**

 **-¿Estás seguro, rubito? Aquí no tenemos ese tipo de bebidas ñoñas. Además, a ése de ahí** -dijo señalando a Morinaga- **le vendría mejor un barril de whisky. Tiene una cara de velatorio que no puede con ella…**

 **-…Sí, nos vendría bien ahogar las penas…**

 **-Pues no se hable más, dos jarras de un litro de cerveza y dos chupitos dobles del mejor whisky para los señoritos. Y los Bloody-Mary para las señoritingas y mariquitas de ciudad.**

Morinaga miró al camarero y no sabía si partirle la boca o darle las gracias, optó por lo segundo.

 **-Gracias, pero que sean tres chupitos, necesito quitarme este sabor a gilipollas…**

 **-Jojojojojojojo, ¿mal de amores? Pues venga, qué sean tres chupitos del whisky más peleón y nada de cerveza, machote.**

Se alejó de ellos a buen paso y masticando un palillo.

 **-¿Cómo vas, Morinaga?**

 **-¿Y a ti qué te parece? Estoy jodido, cabreado, enfadado, hundido y con ganas de matar a quienes te imaginas…**

 **-Te entiendo, yo me siento…me siento…no encuentro las palabras adecuadas.**

 **-¡Ja! Y todo es cuestión de tetas, odio a los heterosexuales, dan asco.**

 **-Gracias por la parte que me toca…**

 **-… ¡Ya me entiendes!**

 **-Lo hago, sí, no te disculpes.**

El camarero les interrumpió.

 **-¡Aquí están! Os vais a poner ciegos. Y de regalito un chupito de vodka, no quiero verte con esa carita, japonesito, ¡hay que alegrarse!** -Ofreció los vasos a los chicos y les indicó que había que beberlos de un solo trago **-¡AAARRRGGGGHHHH! Estos jodidos rusos saben lo que se hacen, buen vodka, ¿no?**

Morinaga estaba verde, eso sabía a rayos, no había quién se lo tragase. El camarero se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, el líquido bajó por el estómago del pelo azul y le fue quemando vivo.

 **-¿¡Cuántos grados tiene esta maldita cosa!?**

 **-Jajajajjaa, pues unos 30, rubito, es toda una bomba de relojería, ¿eh?**

 **-¿Tienes algo más fuerte?-** Preguntó el pelo azul **-Quiero dejar de pensar…**

 **-Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro, ¡Absenta! Eso te mata hasta las ladillas jajajajajajajaja.**

 **-Pues tráenos un par de vasos, mi amigo necesita olvidar el mundo…jijijijijijiji**

Dicho y hecho, Johnny, el camarero, se fue a la barra y volvió con una botella verde y tres vasitos. Se sentó en un taburete y sirvió los vasos hasta desbordarlos. Isogai cogió dos de ellos y tendió uno a Morinaga, éste lo miró con recelo, pero igualmente lo agarró. Los tres hombres brindaron y se bebieron el licor de una sola vez.

- **Cof, cof, cof…agua…aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **-Jajajajajaja me parto de la risa con este muchacho-** dijo Johnny refiriéndose a Morinaga **-está demostrado que lo que tu bebes es agua del grifo jajajajajajajaja. ¡Con esto, vas a tener tu primera resaca de verdad, prepárate!**

Isogai sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Quería emborrachar al pelo azul, era parte de su estratégico y malévolo plan, y gracias a ese camarero bonachón, le iba a resultar mucho más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Se veía que Morinaga detestaba el sabor de la absenta, pero ante los golpazos en la espalda que recibía cada vez que no se tragaba el chupito, acababa por no retenerlo demasiado tiempo en la boca, no quería morir asfixiado. Le estaban empezando a salir unos coloretes la mar de monos, le daban un aire de inocencia virginal que le ponía como una moto. Además, se notaba que estaba acalorado ya que se había abierto varios botones de la camisa que llevaba, exactamente tres…las babas de Isogai se mezclaban con el licor en su vaso. Ya debían llevar cerca de cuatro chupitos de absenta, empezaba a no sentir los dedos de los pies y eso era peligroso, el embriagado debía ser Morinaga, no él. Pensó detenidamente en qué hacer y llegó a una fácil solución, la planta que tenía al lado se veía un tanto seca, seguro que la absenta le sentaría de maravilla. Además, estaba seguro de que no sería descubierto ya que el camarero y Morinaga estaban inmersos en una discusión sobre… ¿tetas? Estaba claro que el pelo azul estaba obsesionado con el tema.

 **-Johnny, nos tienes secos-** Dijeron desde la barra del bar **-Deja a esos dos un rato y sírvenos.**

 **-¡Enseguida voy, muchachos! Rubito, ten cuidado con la botella jajajajajaja, se te ve la malicia en los ojos jajajajajaja.**

Se alejó de ellos y les dejó solos. Ese era el momento para emborracharle del todo y sin testigos. Sonrió a Morinaga de manera pícara.

 **-¿Otro traguito?**

 **-Sip, creo que me merezco otro y otro y otro y otro.**

 **-Exacto, cariño, te mereces otro…y ese otro, soy yo…**

 **-¿Decías?**

 **-Que sí, que nos merecemos otro chupito.**

 **-Sip, aunque primero debo ir al baño…voy a explotar…**

 **-Jajajajaja anda ve, y no te vayas comiendo las paredes por el camino. Iré pidiendo otra botellita.**

Morinaga se fue directo al baño, caminaba algo inseguro, pero todavía no perdía el equilibrio, eso quería decir que necesitaba más alcohol, pensó Isogai. Se recostó en la silla, estaba contento, había puesto bastante distancia entre ellos y el Tatsumi, podía estar tranquilo, no existía manera de que los encontrasen… ¿seguro? Estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos de la cabeza y de machacarse la lengua con la botella ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto?¡Claro que les podían descubrir! Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a buscar en la chaqueta de Morinaga. Tal como pensaba, ¡ahí estaba! Con manos temblorosas sacó el teléfono del pelo azul, y efectivamente, estaba encendido y con cobertura al 100%. Se enfureció con él mismo por no haberlo pensado antes, debía tener bajo control todos los detalles y éste se le había pasado por alto ¿y si hubiese sonado mientras estaban en el taxi o en el bar? ¿Cómo habría hecho para que Morinaga no contestase? Intentó apagarlo, pero el teléfono le pedía un código de seguridad…¡MIERDAAAAAAA! No tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podía ser y para colmo de males, el pelo azul volvía del baño. Tenía que actuar de manera rápida, le iba a descubrir y no tenía una buena excusa. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a encontrarse con la planta, esa era la suya, no podía hacer otra cosa. Hurgó entre las hojas de plástico y allí dejó el dichoso aparato. Daba igual si tenía sonido o no, en el bar había demasiado jaleo para poder escuchar cualquier cosa y con dos chupitos más, Morinaga no recordaría ni su nombre.

 **-¿Te has vuelto jardinero o qué? Jajajajajajajaja.**

 **-Vaya, has recobrado el sentido del humor, eso es bueno. Celebrémoslo con otro traguito.**

 **-Sabías palabras, Isogai, dame más.**

 **-Jajajajajajajaja, ¿por qué no coges la botella y "me das" a mí? Ya sabes que estoy deseando que lo hagas.**

 **-Etto…creo que me he perdido jajajajajaja**

 **-Pues yo te encontraré, cariño.**

 **-¿Te podrás creer que con esta luz hasta pareces guapo?**

El corazón de Isogai dio un respingo.

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno, déjame que te "dé más" jajajajajajajajajaja**

 **-"Dame" todo lo que quieras, jamás te diré que no.**

Morinaga pegó un trago directamente de la botella, cogió la cabeza del rubio, se acercó a él y le entregó la bebida directamente en la boca.

El pantalón de Isogai se abultó de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…el plan iba viento en popa.

 **-Jajajajajajaja dame otro absenta, ¡la noche se animaaaaaaa! Que le den a Sempai y a su pechugona.**

Isogai llenó los vasos y sin brindar, se los metieron entre pecho y espalda.

*********************KSB************************

Souichi estaba desesperado, no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y tenía la cara desencajada. Estaba congelado y a la vez sudaba como un pollo. Su hermano le miraba sin saber qué hacer, si el dichoso de su marido no estuviese durmiendo la mona, podría manejar la situación como siempre lo hacía. A su lado, estaba sentada Reagan, ella masticaba chicle y tamborileaba con los dedos en el brazo de la silla.

Habían intentado llamar a Isogai una y otra vez, pero su teléfono seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura, no había manera de localizarlos.

 **-¿Dónde estarán? ¡Maldita sea!**

 **-Tranquilo, nii-san, no ganas nada estando tan nervioso. Las cosas son como son, Morinaga e Isogai no aparecen y debemos usar la lógica para encontrarlos.**

 **-¿Quieres que te diga por dónde te puedes meter esa lógica?**

 **-Nii-san…no me parece correcto…**

 **-Vaya dos histéricos que estáis hechos, o sea, de verdad, me habéis levantado dolor de cabeza.**

 **-Serás…eres la culpable de todo y encima me vienes con esas…te juro que te tiraría por la ventana y no me remordería la conciencia por ello.**

 **-Che, che, che, o te tranquilizas o te dejo tonto, cariñito** -dijo Reagan sujetándose las tetas- **son armas mortificas, que lo sepas.**

 **-Mortíferas, querrás decir que son mortíferas** -Corrigió Tomoe un tanto cabreado,

 **-Como sin son morbíficas, niño. Yo también estoy mal, mi Iso se ha largado con otro tío, que está muy rico y al que me tiraría sin pensarlo, pero me ha dejado tirada. ¡Un poco de respeto!**

Los Tatsumi se quedaron callados y miraron al suelo por la vergüenza.

 **-Y por si eso fuera poco, tengo que aguantar que estéis desquiciados. Vamos, o sea, digo yo, que vale que Isogai tenga el teléfono pagado, joder, pero ¿es que acaso Morinaga no tiene el suyo? Me ponéis de los nervios, o sea, de verdad…**

Los cuatro ojos color miel se quedaron fijos en ninguna parte.

 **-¡ESO ES!**

 **-¡EXACTO!**

Souichi sacó su teléfono del bolsillo a la velocidad da la luz. Intentó buscar el contacto, pero sus manos eran como un flan, no atinaba a hacer absolutamente nada con ellas.

 **-Permíteme, nii-san-** buscó en la agenda y llamó **-está dando llamada…**

Se hizo el silencio absoluto.

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

El silencio absoluto se estaba aburriendo.

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-…**

El silencio absoluto se fue de vacaciones.

 **-No contesta, nii-san, llama y llama, pero no contesta…**

- **Dámelo** -apenas y podía mantenerse en pie de la ansiedad- **Cógelo, maldita sea, Morinaga…cógelo.**

Diez minutos después, se dieron por vencidos. Sempai se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar. Su mente iba a explotar, ya no podía más, era demasiada desesperación. Necesitaba tenerle delante y hablar con él, todo había sido un lamentable error y debía saberlo. Él jamás le sería infiel, era imposible, su corazón llevaba su nombre grabado a fuego y no podría ser de nadie más. ¿Estaría bien? Una idea horrible se apoderó de él ¿y si ese loco le había hecho algo? ¿Estaría herido o…? No, no, no debía caer en esa trampa. Morinaga estaba bien, tenía que estarlo, no había otra opción, ese hijo de la gran puta le iba a cuidar bien.

 **-Souchichi, tranquilo, no me mires así. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.**

 **-…**

 **-Debemos seguir pensando, nii-san. Veamos, eres un celoso compulsivo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Tomoe…no me toques las narices…**

 **-¡No lo hago! Estoy ayudando, puede que mi manera no sea muy decimonónica, pero…**

 **-¿Doce monos? O sea, ¿y qué hacemos con ellos? ¡Qué ascazo! Con lo mal que huelen…**

 **-¡Reagan, cómprate un jodido diccionario!...¿A qué te refieres, Tomoe?**

 **-Es decir, Kurokawa es un tanto celosillo…y bueno…él tiene una aplicación espía…se la descargó y la lleva en el teléfono… ¿no tendrás una? Por casualidad…quiero decir…ya sabes…**

Souichi no sabía dónde meterse, afirmó con la cabeza.

 **-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya podemos localizar a Morinaga! Nii-san, permíteme tu teléfono de nuevo.**

El mayor de los Tatsumi entregó el aparato y se quedó mirando cómo su hermano tecleaba en la pantalla sin parar, verdaderamente era un genio. Pasaron menos de dos minutos y una sonrisa triunfal invadió la habitación.

 **-Ya está, ¡le tengo!**

Souichi arrancó el teléfono de la mano de su hermano y miró la pantalla. Era cierto, en un plano aparecía un puntito parpadeante y un mensaje: " _ **la búsqueda Morinaga Tetsuhiro ha dado una referencia"**_. La felicidad le inundó. Bendita tecnología, allí estaba, le había encontrado…pero ¿qué carajo?¡Estaba fuera de la ciudad!

 **-Maldito Isogai, ¿le ha sacado de la ciudad, pero qué coño está tramando? Le voy a matar, lo juro, en cuanto le encuentre le estampo la cabeza contra una pared….¡HIJO DE PUTA!¡MORINAGA…MORINAGA…ES…MÍO…!**

Nadie dijo nada.

************************KSB*************************

 **-Fujdh ade jdjkke olse…**

 **-Sí, querido, sí.**

 **-Tetfas, Smepai guiljapsj, teftas…**

 **-Todo un señor discurso, a ver, a ver, eso es, levanta los brazos… ¡cuidado! Jajajajajaja.**

 **-Eftrgejjj**

 **-¿Me das más absenta? No, así, no. Con la boca, ya sabes, jajajajaja ¿te gusta? Porque a mí, me vuelve loco.**

****************************KSB****************************

Les había costado algo de trabajo el encontrar una empresa de coches de alquiler que estuviese abierta a las 4 de la madrugada. En cuanto Tomoe logró despertar a Kurokawa, montaron en el que habían conseguido y pusieron rumbo a lo desconocido. Cuando descubrieron dónde estaba Morinaga, se quedaron perplejos, ya que el sitio donde se encontraba estaba a más de 113 kilómetros de distancia. Era obvio que el capullo de Isogai lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Había jugado sus cartas una a una y todas habían ocupado su lugar perfectamente, dando la victoria al cabronazo. Todos esos arrumacos con la rubia de labios rojo-putón, las buenas palabras y los gestos tranquilos, TODO, TODITO, TODO, había sido una grandísima mentira. Estaba muy estudiado, Reagan les había contado cómo le había conocido dos semanas antes en el club donde trabajaba por las noches, el _**PUPUPIDÚ**_ , ella hacía un espectáculo a lo Marilyn Monroe y al final del mismo, partía melones con las tetas, incluso aplastaba latas y rompía ladrillos. Era conocida en el mundo de la noche como: _**"Iron Bubbies"**_. Él se acercó a ella y le pidió un autógrafo, le contó acerca de la tristeza de su vida y que estaba buscando a alguien como ella, con un gran, gran corazón. Era muy creyente y no practicaba el sexo antes del matrimonio y creía que ella era perfecta para sus planes en un futuro inmediato. Quedaron en varias ocasiones y en la última la invitó a un viaje en el que conocería a sus mejores amigos, para que entrase en su círculo más íntimo.

…Era muy inteligente, sip, más de lo que había imaginado. Se había llevado a Morinaga en sus propias narices. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando? Tomoe dijo que les había gritado e incluso vomitado y él no escuchó absolutamente nada. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Le odiaría? Toda la escena llevaba a una gran confusión, Reagan y él casi desnudos, en una cama, él sujetando sus melones…Tonto, era un tonto de remate. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era encontrarle, tenerle junto a él. ¡MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kurokawa conducía en tensión máxima. Nadie hablaba dentro del coche, puso la radio intentando ocupar el silencio, para su sorpresa, la radio tan solo sintonizaba una emisora y era un consultorio sentimental. Quiso apagar el aparato de inmediato, pero al pulsar el botoncito, se quedó hundido y no hubo manera. Miraba por el retrovisor completamente acojonado, la cara de Souichi era todo un poema. En el programa, una oyente estaba contando su horrible historia de amor, había pillado a su novio "in fraganti" en la cama con una amiga. Esa experiencia le había destrozado la vida, tan solo fue unos meses atrás, pero ya no se fiaba de nadie. Su novio y esa chica habían jugado con sus sentimientos, se había deprimido de tal manera que no soportaba ni la luz del sol. Su corazón estaba completamente roto, jamás habría sospechado que él, su amorcito lindo, pondría sus ojos y alguna que otra parte más de su anatomía sobre otra chica. Sus planes de futuro, el matrimonio, los hijos, el envejecer juntitos en armonía y morir tomados de la mano…todo había sido destruido por una infidelidad…

 **-¿Tienes hambre, nii-san?**

 **-No, no creo que pueda digerir nada en estos momentos. Kurokawa, quita la jodida radio…**

 **-O sea, un poquito de sensibilidad con los que estamos sufriendo…**

 **-Perdón, no puedo sintonizar otra cosa ni pagarla.**

 **-¡Pues arráncala, joder!**

 **-Nii-san, Kurokawa no tiene la culpa de nada. Por favor, relajémonos. Tesoro, haz lo posible por bajar el volumen y así no podremos escuchar nada.**

 **-Hai…**

 **-Nii-san, mira el teléfono ¿sigue Morinaga en el mismo sitio o se ha movido?**

 **-No, la luz sigue parpadeando en el mismo lugar, no le he quitado el ojo de encima desde que hemos salido del hotel, lleva más de dos horas ahí, ¿qué sitio será? ¿No puedes correr más?**

 **-La idea es llegar hasta donde ellos están de una pieza, ¿no? Un accidente no sería muy buena idea, creo.**

 **-Exactamente, nii-san, sé más cauto.**

 **-O sea, que paso de tener que llevar tiritas y que me curen con alcohol, escuece que te mueres….**

 **-Perdón, perdón, perdón, estoy….desesperado…totalmente desesperado…**

Souichi cerró los ojos, estaba actuando como un loco, debía serenarse. Kurokawa tenía razón, un accidente tan solo complicaría más las cosas. Debía relajarse un poco, tenía que liberar la mente y ser inteligente como el enemigo. No sabía que es lo que iba a encontrarse cuando Llegasen a la dirección que marcaba el punto rojo del programa espía, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no le iba a gustar en absoluto. Pensó en la chica de la radio y se le erizó el cuerpo, no quería que Morinaga tuviese esos pensamientos horribles hacia él, no le había sido infiel. Eso era lo que tenía que pensar, en encontrar la manera de contarle todo a su pelo azul y que lo entendiese a la primera, no podían darse malos entendidos, había que ser claro y conciso.

 **-…Souichichi, ánimo, ¿sí?**

Sempai miró a Reagan y asintió.

**********************KSB************************

 **-¡Machotes! ¿Cómo vamos?**

 **-De maravilla, Johnny, jajajajaja.**

 **-Jajajaja ¿seguro? Al del pelo azul hay que conseguirle una grúa, ¡el cabrón no puede con su alma! Jajajajajaja.**

 **-Esa es la idea….**

 **-¿Qué dijiste? Con tanto jodido grito no te he escuchado bien.**

 **-Qué es hora de irnos ¿podrías conseguirnos un taxi?**

 **-¡Dalo por hecho, rubito!**

El camarero se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento canturreando.

 **-Morinaga, tesoro, nos vamos a ir…**

 **-¿Com Fenpai?**

 **-No, tesoro, con él jamás volverás. A partir de hoy, seremos tú y yo.**

 **-¿Sogai?**

 **-El mismo.**

Un grito cortó la conversación.

 **-¡Chicos, el taxi espera!**

Isogai ayudó a Morinaga a levantarse y pasándole un brazo por la cintura se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Johnny.

 **-Menudo pedal lleva, jajajajajajaja, mañana se acordará de toda mi familia. ¡Ha sido un placer!**

 **-Gracias por la absenta, me ha sido de gran ayuda jajajajajaja. Toma, una propina por los servicios prestados, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo.**

El camarero no sabía qué cara poner, ¿servicios prestados? no entendía a ese chico, decía cosas sin sentido…Vio cómo se montaban en el taxi. Minutos después, miró el billete, le había dado… ¿50 dólares? Se había equivocado al juzgarle, era todo un caballero y deseaba volver a verle lo antes posible. Cerró la puerta del local y siguió sirviendo bebidas.

************************KSB*************************

Faltaba poco para que empezara a amanecer cuando Kurokawa paró el coche en la entrada de un bar. Tomoe tomó las riendas del asunto y pidió a su hermano que le acompañase hasta el local, no quería interrupciones ni escuchar el ruido del chicle de Reagan, le estaba taladrando el cerebro desde hacía horas. Cogió el brazo de Souichi, ya que éste se había quedado completamente quieto al salir del coche, parecía estar acobardado. Él jamás había visto a su hermano actuar de esa manera, por lo que comprendió que estaba mal, asustado o incluso aterrorizado por lo que podía encontrarse detrás de esa mugrienta puerta. Le miró tiernamente e intentó animarle con una sonrisa.

- **Vamos, nii-san, están dentro.**

 **-No, no puedo…**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-No sé cómo mirar a Morinaga…él, él cree que yo….**

 **-¡No me vengas con tonterías! Saca al tirano que llevas dentro y haz frente a lo que debes decir y hacer.**

El mayor tragó con dificultad, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

 **-Hai, tienes razón…pero, no te separes demasiado de mí…por favor…**

 **-Claro, aquí estoy, no te preocupes.**

El menor de los Tatsumi abrió la puerta del bar y un olor avinagrado les cubrió de arriba abajo. Había bastante gente dentro del local y eran de todo tipo y edad. Casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, impensable a esas horas, y se notaba que más de un cliente llevaba horas allí metido y había empezado a formar parte de la decoración. Pidieron dos batidos de chocolate y disimuladamente empezaron a caminar por el lugar. Iban mirando detenidamente a todas y cada una de las personas allí reunidas. Finalmente, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los baños.

 **-¿Les has visto, nii-san?**

 **-No, no están aquí.**

 **-Pero deben estar, el programa espía nunca falla.**

 **-… ¿tal vez en los baños?**

 **-Espera, voy a mirar….en ambos…espero que ninguna mujer esté dentro…me moriría de la vergüenza…**

Souichi le esperó sentado en la mesa, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no podía ni coger el vaso por miedo a derramarlo todo. ¿Dónde estaba Morinaga? Había hecho un trayecto muy largo para encontrarle y…allí no estaba. No quería ser negativo, pero aquello pintaba muy mal. Vio como Tomoe volvía a la mesa y se preparó para otra mala noticia, ya que traía la cara compungida.

 **-No había nadie en los baños, nii-san…no están. Esto es imposible, el teléfono sigue indicando que están en este establecimiento…no lo entiendo, no es lógico…tienen que estar aquí.**

 **-Maldita sea…esto va a acabar conmigo…cada segundo es tan largo como un año…**

Una voz rotunda les interrumpió:

 **-Muchachuelos ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?**

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia la mole humana que tenían delante.

 **-Etto…**

 **-¡Ja! Esto es alucinante, nunca he visto un japonés en mi bar, y hoy ¡han venido cuatro!**

 **-¿Cómo dijo?-** Los ojos de Sempai se abrieron de par en par **-¿Dos japoneses más?**

 **-Jajajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vaya dos, se me han bebido todas las reservas de absenta. El rubio parecía ir bien, pero el del pelo azul….jajajajajajaja menuda cogorza se ha agarrado.**

 **-….**

 **-Disculpe, señor** -habló Tomoe **-¿siguen por aquí esos japoneses?**

- **Noooooo, se fueron hará una hora y media, más o menos.**

 **-¿Y no sabrá hacia dónde?**

 **-La verdad es que no, no se lo pregunté. No me incumbe, una vez fuera de mi local no me importa donde vaya la gente.**

 **-Entiendo, muchas gracias…**

 **-De nada, majos, estoy en la barra por si necesitáis algo.**

Se alejó dando las mismas zancadas con las que había llegado y mordisqueando un palillo.

- **No lo entiendo, mierda, no lo entiendo.**

 **-¿Qué pasa, nii-san?**

 **-Si el programa espía dice que está aquí ¿por qué diablos no es así? Hay algo extraño en todo esto.**

 **-…Maldito Isogai, qué ganas tengo de tenerle cerca…**

Tomoe se quedó pensativo.

- **Llama a Morinaga.**

 **-¿…?**

 **-Llámale, tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que está pasando y necesito que hagas esa llamada para confirmarlo.**

Souichi marcó el teléfono del pelo azul y dos segundos después se empezó a escuchar la melodía de Shinchan muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban sentados. Miró de un lado a otro del bar, ni rastro de Morinaga. Iba a decirle algo a Tomoe, pero vio que éste tenía los ojos cerrados y que un momento después, metía la mano dentro de la planta que estaba pegada a su silla. No entendía nada, y tampoco hizo falta que se lo explicara nadie, su hermano sacó la mano de entre las hojas con el teléfono de Morinaga en ella.

 **-Me lo imaginaba, nii-san.**

 **-Pero, ¿qué…?**

 **-Isogai debió tirarlo aquí antes de irse del bar.**

 **-¿Isogai?**

- **Claro, el camarero nos dijo que Morinaga iba completamente borracho y excepto eructar y babear, no creo que tuviese cabeza para hacer mucho más.**

 **-Habla de él con más respeto, ¿quieres?**

 **-Sí, sí, lo siento, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Además, ahora te doy la razón en todo lo que sospechabas de Isogai, está claro que todo forma parte de un plan muy bien urdido. Y siento decirte, que creo que les hemos perdido definitivamente.**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-** El corazón de Souichi empezó a doler- **debe existir alguna manera…**

Tomoe volvió a quedarse callado y cerró los ojos, se ve que era su manera para concentrarse profundamente en algo.

 **-…Puede que…**

 **-Habla, maldita sea.**

 **-¡Señor!-** gritó el menor de los Tatsumi a Johnny.

 **-Dime muchachuelo, ¿acaso quieres alegrar un poquito ese batido de chocolate?**

 **-Oh, no, muchas gracias, señor. Querría hacerle un par de preguntas sobre los japoneses que vinieron antes.**

 **-Claro, ¡dispara!**

 **-¿Podría decirme usted si se marcharon en un taxi?**

 **-Sip, así mismo fue.**

 **-¿Y sabría el nombre de la compañía?**

- **Eso es algo que no te voy a decir, no soy un bocazas que da información sobre sus clientes, política de empresa, chaval.**

 **-¡Es una urgencia!**

 **-Ni aunque fuese un secreto nacional, melenas.**

Tomoe vio que su hermano iba a lanzarse sobre el camarero.

 **-Gracias de nuevo, señor.**

 **-A mandar.**

Un gran silencio se hizo entre la clientela del bar, los tres giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada y vieron como Reagan iba zarandeando su trasero hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

 **-O sea, que no aguanto más sentada, me duele todo y necesito algo para animarme. Guapetón, podrías traerme un gin-tonic bien cargadito.**

Johnny no podía ni parpadear, jamás había visto a una mujer tan impresionante. Toda ella eran curvas y de las peligrosas, eso era una mujer en condiciones, llena de chicha y sin que se le notaran los huesos.

 **-…Joder que si te lo traigo, moza…**

 **-Jajajajaja, pero que majete eres, o sea, y unas palomitas de acompañamiento, me rugen las tripas.**

 **-Y una vaca asada si quieres, bombón.**

- **Jijijijijijijijiji, salao.**

Los Tatsumi se miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Una hora antes lloraba desconsolada porque su "Iso" se había fugado con otro dejándola plantada y en ese momento coqueteaba a lo bestia con el camarero…

 **-O sea, chicos, ¿les habéis encontrado? Kurokawa se ha dormido en el coche y yo he aprovechado para salir un poco.**

 **-No, Reagan, no están aquí. Estábamos intentando que el camarero nos diese información sobre el taxi que han cogido para irse, pero no hay manera.**

 **-O sea, si queréis puedo hablar yo con él, es de lo más majo y seguro que le dais miedo. Perdonadme, o sea, no quiero ser cruel, pero es que los "japos" tenéis cara de la estreñidos**.

Ambos decidieron hacer oídos sordos a la estupidez que acababa de soltar la rubia.

 **-Uyssssssssss, ya viene mi bebida.**

 **-Jajajajja aquí la tienes, rubiaza.**

 **-O sea, cielo, ¿cómo te llamas?**

 **-Ejem…Johnny, me llamo Johnny.**

 **-Ostras, que nombre más chulo.**

 **-Jajjajaja, gracias-** el hombre se ruborizó por completo.

 **-Pues, Johnny, verás, me gustaría hablar contigo un poquitín a solas, donde podamos estar cómodos** -le guiñó un ojo de manera picantona- **ya sabes jijijijiiijijiji. Me gustaría preguntarte unas cosillas y necesito intimidad.**

 **-Fal…faltaría más, vamos a la parte del almacén y allí no nos molestará nadie.**

 **-O sea, nenes, que ahora vuelvo.**

Tomoe y Souichi seguían alucinando a más no poder, por lo que siguieron con la boca cerrada. Miraron como los otros dos se metían por un pasillo minúsculo riendo y charlando y decidieron mirar el vaso de sus batidos de chocolate.

*********************KSB***********************

A varias horas de distancia y dentro de una habitación bastante mona de un hotel de carretera, se encontraban Isogai y Morinaga. El taxi les había llevado hasta aquel lugar recóndito que casi nadie conocía y de quién los planos ni se acordaban. Durante el trayecto, el pelo azul no había hecho otra cosa que dormir y farfullar en sueños. El rubio, por su parte, se había dedicado a manosearlo un poco, lo justo para que el taxista no sospechase lo que estaba haciendo. Había descubierto que llevaba unos calzones negros y muy ajustados, la erección que tuvo por ello, le había durado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, el dolor de huevos que tuvo después, fue de campeonato. Había conseguido meter al pelo azul en la cama con la ayuda del conserje, pesaba demasiado para él, no le desvistió, le costó mucho no hacerlo, pero el plan era el plan y debía seguirlo a pies juntillas. Una hora después de llegar, Morinaga seguía durmiendo la mona y él haciendo los preparativos finales.

- **Mmmmmmm…**

- **Vaya, parece que la princesa por fin abre los ojos-** Rió Isogai mientras se tumbaba en la camaa su lado- **Creí que te quedarías durmiendo el resto de tu vida. ¡Vamos, arriba!**

- **Pe…pero…** -Morinaga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía que le pesaba una tonelada-¿ **Dónde estoy?... ¿Sempai?...**

La cara del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de asco.

-¿ **Sempai? Aún después de lo de ayer, ¿le sigues echando de menos?…me decepcionas, Morinaga.**

 **-…Calla, idiota, no hagas que los recuerdos vuelvan a mí de golpe…-** Se recostó en la cama de nuevo- **Maldita sea, maldita sea, no ha sido una pesadilla…**

 **-Pues va a ser que no, queridito, tu chico y mi chica se lo estaban pasando muy bien mientras nosotros veíamos el partido.**

 **-…Isogai… ¿podrías callarte de una vez?**

 **-Uyssssssssss, ya veo, eres de los que te despiertas de mal humor jajajajajaja. Venga, vamos a desayunar algo, la borrachera de anoche me ha dejado el estómago hecho una mierda.**

 **-No tengo hambre, solo quiero matar a alguien.**

 **-Perfecto, pero lo harás tras haber comido o bebido algo ¿entendido?**

 **-No me apetece salir de aquí…aunque, no sé ni donde estamos.**

 **-Oh, te gustará, ya lo verás…Y no hay que salir, hace un rato pedí algo de leche, zumo y unos bollos, dicen que el chocolate es bueno para la depresión. O sea que nos vendrá bien.**

Morinaga miró a Isogai con ganas de querer matarle ¿por qué demonios estaba tan contento? ¿Acaso el único con síndrome de cornudo era él? Se rascó la cabeza, no, no le habían salido cuernos…menos mal, ya era lo único que le faltaba. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero todo empezó a darle vueltas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo en el colchón. ¿Qué demonios habían bebido la noche anterior? Todo su cuerpo era una mole sin capacidad para moverse. Iba a empezar a maldecir cuando Isogai se le acercó.

 **-Aquí tienes, imagino que te gustará la leche, ¿no?**

 **-Etto…sí, me gusta…**

 **-Perfecto, toma, aquí tienes un donuts de chocolate y un croissant de crema y un buen montón de nata…vale** , **vale, deja de ponerte verde, quito la nata…ya está** -Se lamió los dedos de forma pecaminosa- **Mmmmm…Está muy rica…** -Morinaga no le estaba prestando ni pizca de atención, se miró el dedo con rabia **-…en fin, mi gozo en un pozo-** y se comió el poco de nata que quedabaen él.

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-¿Eh? No nada, que…me parece haber visto un oso…jejejejejje.**

Morinaga se le quedó mirando de nuevo, ese chico se comportaba como si le hubiesen dado con una piedra en la cabeza tres veces, ¿quién cojones iba a ver un oso en la habitación de un hotel? No entendía como Kurokawa y Tomoe le tenían como amigo, era el tío más raro que había conocido en su vida.

 **-Bueno, voy a por tu vaso de leche y mi zumo de naranja. No hace falta que te muevas de la cama, solo apóyate en las almohadas, espera…ya está. Hoy seré tu esclavo y te haré sentir bien, "mi amo", jajajajajajajajaja.**

Al pelo azul se le atragantó el croissant, se imaginó a Isogai vestido como toda una "maid": con traje negro corto de botones, un mini-delantal blanco con una cofia a juego y unos zapatos de hebilla con tacón de aguja…La imagen fue traumática y aberrante. Se metió de golpe el donut en la boca e intentó tragárselo sin masticar, prefería ahogarse que volver a tener esa visión.

Un poco más allá, junto a la entrada de la habitación, Isogai vertió un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso, le puso una cucharada de azúcar y removió con la cucharilla.

 **-Morinaga ¿te gusta con azúcar?**

 **-Mmmmfmfmmfmfmf.**

 **-Hijo mío, come más despacio y traga poco a poco…nadie te lo va a quitar.**

 **-Cof, cof, cof, perdona, es que…es que estaba hambriento, sí, eso es, jajajajaja. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, por favor…**

El rubio volvió a dar la espalda al pelo azul y comenzó a echar la leche en el vaso. Miró disimuladamente y pudo ver que Morinaga había encendido la televisión y no le prestaba atención. Sacó una botellita del bolsillo de su camisa y la abrió muy despacio. Comenzó a echar el líquido que contenía en el vaso de leche y al terminar, lo endulzó. Cogió los dos vasos y se dirigió hacia la cama.

 **-¿Hay algo interesante en la tele?**

 **-La verdad, no me estoy enterando de nada, mi inglés es bastante patético.**

 **-Deberías estudiar más, estoy seguro de que manejas muy bien la lengua…**

 **-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?**

 **-Ejem, que seguramente seas muy bueno en el aprendizaje de lenguas, idiomas, ya sabes…jejejejeje**

 **-Bueno, no te podría decir, solo hablo japonés y chapurreo el inglés.**

 **-Ah, jajajaja. Aquí tienes, tu leche endulzada** -sonrió lo más normal que pudo- **Tienes que bebértela entera, no acepto un no como respuesta** -Decía mientras empujaba con el dedo el vaso para que el pelo azul no dejara ni gota en el fondo- **Venga, venga, ¡perfecto! Está todo dentro. Eres un buen muchacho, no has dejado nada de nada.**

 **-Puajjjjjjj, vaya sabor tan…asqueroso. Me dan ganas de vomitar.**

 **-Oh, eso, sí, pues, verás…el azúcar americano que es un asco, qué se le va a hacer, jajajajajajaja…**

 **-Puajjjjjj, dame otro donuts, mejor que sean dos, ¡sabe a rayos!**

Isogai estaba comenzando a sudar la gota gorda, no había contado con el mal sabor que tenía la jodida droga. En la página web, donde la había comprado, decía que con unas cucharadas de azúcar apenas se notaría el amargor, estaba claro que era mentira. Ya era tarde para pedir una hoja de reclamaciones. El bendito líquido por fin estaba dentro del cuerpo del pelo azul y en unos 45 minutos empezaría a hacer efecto. No podía aguantar más, la excitación le estaba pasando factura. Morinaga no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando le había llevado el plato con los dulces, había podido ver que lucía una maravillosa y generosa erección mañanera. Tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no mandar el plato a tomar vientos y lanzarse a por ese pedazo de rabo en ebullición. Podía notar el calor que emanaba de él e incluso había percibido el olor a macho que salía por cada uno de los poros del pelo azul. Era todo un seme y por lo tanto, resistirse a sus encantos era imposible. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que algo le empezaba a hacer cosquillas dentro del calzoncillo, no podía dejar que su parte baja le traicionase y empezara a tomar vida propia, eso sería un gravísimo error, Morinaga ya era consciente de sí mismo y uno de sus puñetazos podría dejarle sin muelas y no estaba muy por la labor.

 **-Bueno, pues como sigue lloviendo que da gusto, podríamos tumbarnos a ver la tele un rato, ¿te parece?**

Morinaga tan solo asintió.

 **-Perfecto entonces. Cambia de canal, esto es aburrido.**

- **Ten el mando a distancia, busca algún tipo de dibujos, me ayuda a no pensar.**

Isogai comenzó a hacer zapping. Había leído en las instrucciones, que un efecto secundario de la droga era la somnolencia. El paciente podía quedarse grogui durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo y, al despertar, querría follarse a todo bicho viviente que encontrase a su paso, y lo haría de tal manera, que su víctima quedaría exhausta y con ciertas zonas de su cuerpo en carne viva. " _ **El descanso del toro bravo**_ " lo llamaban. En grandes letras, remarcadas con varios símbolos de exclamación, se avisaba al usuario de que para evitar este efecto, no se debía consumir alcohol en las 24 horas anteriores a la toma de la dosis…

- **Y luego, pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que queramos. Ahora, relájate y disfruta.-** La cara de Isogai se iluminó, sus propias palabras le supieron a gloria.

**************************KSB*************************

Kurokawa entró en el bar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los Tatsumi. Se había cansado de esperar dentro del coche, ya hacía más de una hora que Reagan se había ido con Johnny, y la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Los vio con las caras demasiado largas, lo que le indicó que las cosas no iban bien. El bar ya estaba medio vació solo quedaban cuatro borrachos y una pareja de lo más acaramelada. Pidió algo de beber en la barra y se sentó junto a su marido.

 **-Buenos días ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hay alguna novedad?**

 **-Buenos días, amor** -Se dieron un pequeño beso- **No, ninguna…**

-¿Y **Reagan? Entró hace un buen rato.**

 **-Se metió ahí con el camarero…y no sabemos nada más.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Ah…**

 **-¿Eh?...-** Souichi acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de su cuñado **-El que faltaba…**

 **-Nii-san, no empecemos** …

Un potente silencio les envolvió. Realmente no era el momento de nada, tan solo de encontrar a esos dos y poner las cosas en su sitio. Aclarar, esa era la cuestión, aclarar y matar, mutilar, desmembrar…Sempai respiró hondo.

- **Lo siento…**

Ninguno de los otros dos tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. Desde el fondo del bar se escuchó la voz, cada vez más cercana e irritante, de Reagan:

- **O sea, que no me lo imaginaba jajajajajaja**.

Y la voz de Johnny la acompañaba:

- **Espero que te sirva de algo, muñeca y no vayas a olvidar tu promesa, ¿eh?**

 **-O sea, cari, pues claro que no… ¿por quién me tomas?**

Souichi pudo ver cómo se separaban, él se dirigió a la barra subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón…y ella se fue directa a la mesa mientras se sacaba el tanga del culo.

 **-O sea chicos, que ya he pedido el desayuno, ahora nos lo trae mi Johnny.**

 **-¿Tu Johnny?-** Preguntó a coro el matrimonio.

- **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, o sea, una pasada…**

 **-Pero, ¿qué carajos te pasa? ¿Qué mierdas tienes en esa cabeza de chorlito**?

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la reacción de Souichi.

- **Estamos aquí buscando a Morinaga y a tu jodido novio, no para que eches un polvo.**

Seguían en silencio.

 **-De verdad tienes que ser muy estúpida para que lo que ha pasado ya no te importe una mierda. Me alegra que estés servida, si quieres le llamo y echáis una segunda ronda, así la señora se irá con el coño contento.**

 **-Souichichi, te estás pasando.**

 **-¿Qué me estoy pasando? Estoy aquí, desesperado por encontrar a Morinaga, porque ese loco se lo ha llevado y no sabemos qué le pude hacer y tú te metes en un cuarto con un tipo y te lo ventilas y sales tan contenta, como si nada pasase.**

- **Souichichi voy a contar hasta tres…**

 **-¿Ah, sí? Pues por mí, como si cuentas hasta….**

¡PLAF!

El tortazo resonó por todo el local.

 **-….Serás zorr…**

¡PLAF!

El segundo dejó sordo a unos cuantos, incluido Sempai.

- **Te he avisado, Souichichi, y el que avisa no es traidor. Y ahora, te vas a quedar callado, que así además de estar más guapo, te vas a ahorrar otras cuantas tortas. He conseguido que mi Johnny me diga exactamente el nombre del taxista y le está llamando ahora mismo para que le dé la dirección en la que dejó a Morinaga e…Isogai. Nunca subestiméis el poder de una rubia y sus gemelas. Deberíamos ir arrancando el coche, mi camarero potentón ya ha conseguido la información que necesitamos…o sea.**

***********************KSB*****************************

La situación le estaba haciendo querer morirse, la cosa se iba enredando cada vez más y no se veía una solución cercana. Reagan había logrado sonsacar, no preguntaron la manera en como lo había conseguido, era demasiado obvia y preferían que un oscuro y tupido velo cubriese todo lo ocurrido en aquel oscuro almacén del bar. Sabían que el taxista les había llevado hasta la entrada de un pueblo que casi nadie conocía, le habían pagado una buena suma por mantener la boca cerrada, pero al ser el cuñado del amigo del primo del vecino de Johnny, la información salió a la luz. Esa era la buena noticia, la mala, era que el lugar se encontraba a más de una hora de camino y con la lluvia torrencial que les acompañaba desde que aterrizaron el día anterior, tendrían que pasar unas dos horas hasta poder alcanzarles.

Souchi se había sentado en la parte de atrás del coche y se había puesto los auriculares, no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada, pero así podía pensar con tranquilidad al no ser molestado por los otros tres. Kurokawa conducía de nuevo, Tomoe iba a su lado y Reagan dormitaba a medio metro de él. Aún no entendía por qué continuaba viaje con ellos, al fin y al cabo, se había ventilado al camarero y la historia con Isogai estaba en punto muerto, habían tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, pero había aducido: " _ **que tenía que darle su merecido a ese jodido mamón"**_ …Se recostó un poco sobre el respaldo del asiento, sentía que se ahogaba, el dolor que oprimía su pecho era demasiado fuerte e incontrolable.

Tomoe miró por el espejo retrovisor, su hermano parecía estar dormido, pero le conocía demasiado bien. Su boca siempre le delataba, tenía los labios completamente apretados, tanto, que hasta se estaban amoratando. Emanaba nerviosismo y desesperación. No entendía que diablos le había pasado por la cabeza a Isogai, una cosa era fijarse en alguien que era atractivo, era obvio que Morinaga era todo un bellezón, pero de ahí a secuestrarle vilmente, había un abismo. En un primer momento, no quiso creer a su hermano, todo aquello de un plan malévolo no encajaba con el Isogai que conocía, era obvio que algún cable se le debía haber cruzado al rubio. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los encontrasen? Conocía de sobra a su hermano y sabía que le iba a matar, no podían permitir que las cosas se pusieran demasiado violentas, no estaban en su país y la sangre…el estómago se le revolvió, la sangre era demasiado para él. ¿Habría hecho algo a Morinaga? Johnny les había dicho que estaba en un estado total de ebriedad y que no era capaz ni de articular palabra cuando salió del local…solo esperaba que Isogai no tuviese que arrepentirse de demasiada cosas cuando le encontrasen. Volvió a echar un ojo por el retrovisor, la boca de su hermano se había relajado, eso quería decir que, por fin, se había logrado dormir. Suspiró y continuó mirando la carretera, ya quedaba menos. Aunque nos sabía si eso era bueno…o malo.

*****************************KSB***********************************

Morinaga sintió que tenía la boca completamente pastosa, recordaba poca cosa, se había despertado en un hotel y había desayunado con Isogai. Croissants, esa fue la imagen que le inundó el cerebro, tenía hambre, muchísima. Intentó rascarse los ojos, tal y como hacía cada vez que se despertaba, pero no pudo. Se extrañó, intentó mover el otro brazo, pero no hubo respuesta. Abrió los ojos, estaba todo en completa oscuridad, se estaba empezando a asustar ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Intentó incorporarse y nada, ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Ni sus brazos ni sus piernas le obedecían. Y además, ¿qué era ese calor tan horrible que le corroía las entrañas?

 **-¿Isogai?**

No le contestó nadie, parecía que se encontraba solo y empezó a sudar a chorros.

 **-¿ISOGAI?**

La cisterna del baño sonó y a continuación se abrió una puerta.

 **-Ya era hora de que despertaras, cariñín, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.**

 **-¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡No me puedo mover!**

 **-Jajajajajaja claro que no puedes, amor, eso es parte del plan.**

 **-¿Plan? ¡Deja de decir locuras y ayúdame! Creo que la sábana se ha enganchado en algún lugar y no puedo moverme.**

 **-Uys, si fuera tan fácil, peluchín mío, jajajajaja.**

 **-¡ISOGAIIIIIIII! Hazme caso de una puta vez, me estoy agobiando y…me muero del calor.**

Una tenue luz empezó a iluminar la habitación.

 **-Es normal que tengas calor, es uno de los efectos secundarios-** Sonrió plácidamente.

 **-¿Efecto secundario?**

 **-Cuanto más te muevas, más se van a ajustar las correas, cosita bonita de papi.**

 **-¿Correas? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

Morinaga empezaba a ver los muebles de la habitación. La iluminación se iba haciendo más fuerte, aunque no mucho. De repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, la luz era roja. Intentó relajarse un poco, en ese estado de nervios no podría percibir en qué situación se encontraba. Miró hacía sus manos y sus pies, efectivamente, estaban atados con correas y había otras dos más: una le pasaba por el estómago y la otra por los muslos. Estaba totalmente atado a la cama. Una gota fría empezó a recorrerle la espalda. Cama, correas, luz roja…Isogai…Comenzó a moverse como un loco, tenía que soltarse sí o sí, estaba en grave peligro.

 **-Ufffffff, vaya cantidad de energía tienes, seguro que echando un polvo eres igual de salvaje….Mmmmmm…¡Morinagaaaaaaaa, que te comoooooooooo!**

Y entonces lo vio…

 **-Te voy a violar enterito y nadie, nadie, nadie nos puede molestar jujujujujujuju.**

 **-…. ¿Isogai?-** Tragó grueso- **¿Qué…qué diablos llevas puesto?**

 **-¿Te gusta?-** Hizo un paseíllo al más puro Paris Hilton **-Lo elegí especialmente para ti.**

Morinaga se quiso morir en ese mismo instante. Había visto cosas horribles, desagradables, ajjjjjquerosas, vomitivas, espeluznantes, aberrantes, cochinas, desesperantes e increíblemente descompuestas, pero lo que tenía delante de él en ese mismo momento…era indescriptiblemente pavoroso.

 **-Me sienta de maravilla y deja ver lo justito-** Dijo Isogai con el culo en pompa.

Morinaga cerró los ojos, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, no había otra, seguro que si los abría pasados unos segundos, no estaría allí. Contó hasta diez, los abrió despacio y…él seguía en el mismo lugar y haciendo las mismas tonterías.

 **-….Socorro…Sempai….**

Isogai comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Subió una de sus piernas a una silla y así dejó ver los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto. La pantorrilla iba embutida dentro de unas medias de red, se las acariciaba con las manos intentando ser erótico. Mientras iba subiendo por el muslo, miró a Morinaga de refilón, estaba seguro que le estaba poniendo de lo más cachondo. Sacó la lengua y empezó a pasarla por sus labios de una manera poco delicada, más que alguien que quisiese provocar con suaves mordiscos y sugerentes lamidas, parecía un perro que se estaba relamiendo después de haberse comido un buen hueso…se había llenado la cara de babas. Se estaba entusiasmando demasiado, estaba claro. El tanga de conejo era de lo más ridículo, el pompón que llevaba pegado a la parte trasera era demasiado grande y le daba un aspecto demasiado…demasiado…vaporoso y las orejas estaban caídas y le colgaban por la espalda. Más que una conejita playboy parecía Bugs Bunny en plena resaca. Se fue moviendo de una manera "insinuante" hacia la cama, meneaba sus caderas e intenta no partirse la crisma con los tacones, se apoyó en un mueble para no desparramarse y con la cabeza muy alta fue directo hacia donde se encontraba el pelo azul.

 **-¡Cuuuuuuuuu-cuuuuuuuuuuuu!-** Dijo mientras empezaba a gatear sobre la colcha **.**

 **-No te acerques a mi…. ¡quita! Isogai, no te pegues a mí.**

 **-Uyssss, no seas quejica, este conejito quiere comerse su…zanahoria** -Dijo Isogai señalando la entrepierna del pelo azul.

 **-¿Qué zanahoria ni qué narices?**

 **-Ñam, ñam, ñam…esta zanahoria tan rica que hay aquí-** Presionó el tanga con un dedo.

Morinaga se miró las partes nobles.

 **-¿Pero, qué?...**

 **-Jajajajaja, este usagi quiere meterla en su boca y comerla poquito a poco, saboreando cada centímetro de ella y sacándole todo su juguito.**

Tetsuhiro no se lo podía creer, el muy cabrón de Isogai le había desnudado y le había puesto un tanga de ¡ZANAHORIA! La prenda era totalmente naranja y estaba rematada con unos pelitos verdes. No sabía si cortarse las venas o dejárselas largas… ¿por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto a él? ¿Cómo se las había apañado para moverle? La diferencia de tamaño y complexión entre ambos era evidente…Y lo peor, se dijo, es que le había estado sobando mientras estaba dormido.

 **-¿Puedo comérmela ya? Tengo mucha hambre… ¿vas a dejar que este pobre conejito muera de inanición? Mira, ella quiere ser devorada.** -sonrió malévolamente el rubio- **Está dura y deseosa.**

 **-Eso no te lo crees ni….¡Estoy duro!** -Gritó consternado Morinaga- **Esto, esto no puede ser… ¿por qué está reaccionando contigo?-** Se quedó callado un minuto y reflexionó- **Me has drogado, ¿verdad?, este calor que siento, lo que has dicho de los efectos secundarios, las palpitaciones y que se me ponga tiesa con un solo roce y que no sea de Sempai….¡Me has drogado!**

 **-Premio para el caballero del pelo azul y ojos tiernos. Mira que eres listo, así solo logras ponerme más burro.** -Siguió reptando hacia Morinaga- **No aguanto más, llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto…¡Itadakimasu!**

Con la boca arrancó el tanga de papel que le había puesto a Tetsuhiro y comenzó a lamer.

 **-¡Quita, bicho! No la chupes, ¡Noooo!...Aaaaahhhh…noooo….nnnnhhhh…**

 **-Que fí, tonto, que fí….slurp, slurp…**

 **-Buaahhhhh….no quiero, noooo…ahhhh…ahhh…noooo…buaaaaahhhhh**

Isogai disfrutaba del espectáculo. El pobre Morinaga estaba llorando y disfrutando a la vez, su mente rechazaba lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo lo deseaba con muchísimas ganas. La droga había sido su aliado perfecto, de eso no había duda. Ahí estaba su hombretón, amarrado, sin poder moverse apenas y subiendo y bajando la cadera al ritmo de sus lamidas. Era demasiado. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, era lógico que no quisiera mirarle, le entendía, ver tanta belleza junta debía volverle loco, ese disfraz le sentaba como un guante.

 **-¿Te gusta, corazón? ¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Quieres más?**

Morinaga estaba sufriendo lo indecible, no quería que ese loco conejero le tocase ni un solo pelo, pero la droga tomaba sus propias decisiones. Era como si en ese momento, dentro de él, existiesen dos personas: la que deseaba que el jodido no parase de chupar y el que le daría un puñetazo de dimensiones siderales. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Souichi, que le estaba decepcionando…y eso le corroía las entrañas. No quería continuar con aquello, esperaba correrse pronto y que el dichoso Isogai le dejase en paz…

…Pero aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Isogai se quedó quieto, necesitaba intentar otra cosa, se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Se limpió la saliva que rodeaba su boca y comenzó a trepar por Morinaga.

" _ **Pero que bien que huele el jodido, me empalmo siete veces solo con pegar a él mi nariz. Y qué suaveeeeeeeeeeeeeee, oyoyoyoyoyoy, me quiero morir, me quiero morir"**_

Los dientes de Morinaga chirriaban ¿qué coño hacía ese loco tocándole por todo el cuerpo? Si quería sexo, que terminase de chupársela, qué narices, estaba cachondo y necesitaba correrse, así tal vez se cansase, ¿no?

Isogai llegó hacía donde quería, se dio la vuelta y….

 **-Esta vista me gusta muchísimo más, sí señor-** Sin decir mucho más, cogió el pene de Morinaga y siguió en donde lo había dejado.

Tetsuhiro abrió los ojos solo un momento y…

- **Quieres hacer el favor…mmmmm…de quitaaaaarme los huevos de la cara…ahhhhh…**

 **-Es que de esta manera puedo comerte mejor, Morinaguita. Además, no deberías quejarte, me he depilado especialmente para tiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **-…Qué asco me das….aaaahh…déjame de una vez, quiero hacer esto con Sempai, no contigo, maldito asqueroso…mmmmm…**

 **-Lo estás disfrutando, no lo puedes negar, precioso mío-** Dijo Isogai meneando el culo delantede su cara **-Estoy a punto de correrme solo con hacerte esto, madre mía lo que voy a disfrutar de ahora en adelante jujujujujujuju. No te voy a dejar salir de la habitación en un mes.**

La cara de Morinaga se contrajo de asco. El culo de Isogai era realmente feo, estaba lleno de granos y tenía un cachete más grande que el otro. Además de eso, tenía que soportar el bailoteo de los cataplines del mencionado…se había depilado todo menos esa parte…parecía un bosque frondoso e impenetrable. Le empezaban a doler los brazos y las piernas, iba a quejarse cuando Isogai volvió a cambiar de postura.

 **-Uffff, ufffff, ufffff…no aguanto más…ahhh…-** Se arrodilló junto al pecho de Morinaga yeyaculó en su cara **-Asíiiiiiiiii, ahhhh, en la carita de mi pelo azul…uuuuffffffffffff….**

El pobre Tetsuhiro solo pudo cerrar los ojos para que el dichoso líquido no se metiera en ellos.

 **-…Y ahora, abre la boca, Morinaga….-** Isogai intentaba meter su pene entre los labios del pelo azul.

 **-Mmmffmmffmmmfff….**

 **-Ábrela, hombre, que no te va a doler…**

Morinaga la entreabrió y el rubio pudo meter la puntita en ella.

 **-Pero…a ti sí, ¡so cabrón!-** Los dientes de Tetsuhiro se cerraron sobre el objeto intruso.

 **-¡Aaayyyyyyyy, borricooooooooo! Mi colita, ¡pobrecita míaaaaaa! Menos mal que solo ha sido un mordisquito, ¿me la querías arrancar? Ssnniiiiiiifffffff…Eres un desconsiderado, que lo sepas.**

Morinaga se cabreó consigo mismo por no haber cerrado las mandíbulas más rápidamente, giró la cara a un lado justo a tiempo, ya que Isogai empezó a darle golpes en el rostro con el pito.

 **-Morinaga, malo, Morinaga, maaaaaaaa-looooooo. Toma, toma, toma, y toma….uffffff, como me poneeeeeee, malo, malo, toma, malo….**

Tetsuhiro se quedó quieto, no tenía sentido moverse, cada cosa que hacía ponía más cachondo al perturbado de Isogai. A otro cualquiera, un mordisco en el rabo le habría hecho retroceder e incluso enfadarse…pero a aquel rubio de las narices, se le había vuelto a poner tiesa, tanto que en ese momento estaba arrodillado sobre él y le golpeaba la cara con ella sin parar. Además, por los grititos que daba, estaba disfrutando lo indecible…no tenía remedio, estaba claro.

 **-Me voy a correr otra vezzzzz…..uyuyuyuyuyuyy…uyuyuyuyyy... ¡que sale, que sale!**

Isogai tapó la nariz de Morinaga. Esto le pilló de sorpresa y el pelo azul abrió la boca para poder respirar…gran error…justo en ese momento, el rubio empezó a eyacular y lo hizo dentro de su boca.

 **-Oooooh, si, trágatelo todo, deja el biberón del tito Isogai sin una sola gota de leche…buffff…**

Morinaga escupió el semen como pudo, y mientras lo hacía, sin querer, rozó el pene del rubio con su lengua, lo que hizo que éste se volviese a correr y que él, esta vez, no tuviese más alternativa que tragar. Odiaba esa situación, era incómoda y vergonzosa. No quería tener nada que ver con ese loco del demonio, pero debido a la droga y a la semi-felación que le había estado haciendo momentos antes, los testículos le dolían a rabiar y su pene estaba chorreando, se odiaba así mismo por estar así. En su mente seguía apareciendo el arrepentimiento del deseo, ya que Sempai no era el que estaba con él, pero no podía olvidar la imagen de él y Reagan en la cama del hotel. La cólera le invadió de nuevo, no se lo perdonaría jamás y si Souichi podía hacerlo, él también. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo Isogai se acercaba para lamerle los restos de semen que tenía en la barbilla. Puso la mente en blanco y con un movimiento rápido capturó los labios del rubio con los suyos y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

 *****************************KSB****************************

 **-Aquí es, chicos, esta es la dirección que nos dio Johnny.**

Reagan, Tomoe y Souichi miraron desde las ventanillas del coche el lugar. Era un hotel de carreteras al más puro estilo hollywoodiense. Uno a uno se fueron bajando del coche. Los Tatsumi encabezaron la comitiva y Reagan la iba cerrando, no iban a permitir que escapasen. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

 **-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-** Dijo la anciana que se encontraba en la recepción del establecimiento.

- **Buenos días, señora, verá** -Habló Tomoe- **etto…estamos buscando a dos amigos, uno de ellos está** **enfermo y ha olvidado su medicación. Necesita tomarla lo antes posible…**

 **-Ya veo, ya...**

- **Lo único es que no sabemos el nombre que están usando para viajar…**

 **-No entiendo lo que quiere decir, ¿acaso son fugitivos?**

 **-No, señora, no…verá…**

Reagan puso cara de fastidio y empujó al menor de los Tatsumi.

 **-O sea, de verdad, quita. Verá, señora, lo que pasa es que ese cabrón me ha dejado preñada y no quiere hacerse cargo del niño y se ha escapado. Buaaaaaaaaaah ¿y ahora qué hago yo? Imagínese, es el cuarto hijo que me hace el muy hijo de puta y…y…buaaaaaahhhhhh…**

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, era una interpretación magistral, miraron con disimulo a la señora.

 **-Hija de mi vida, los hombres deberían estar colgados, desde el primero al último. Y vosotros tres, no me miréis así, porque tengo toda la razón del mundo. ¡Ay, chiquitina! con lo rica que eres, estos malnacidos solo valen para follar y beber, y a veces ni para eso. ¡Ja!**

 **-Buaaahhhhhh, buaaaaaah….buaaaaaaahhhhhh….**

 **-Dime como se llaman. No debería hacerlo, no está bien dar datos sobre nuestros clientes, pero… ¡qué narices! Mi marido también me dejó con siete niños y sé lo que se sufre….**

 **-Buahhhhhhhhhhh, malditos sean, o sea, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**

 **-Busque por Isogai, es un apellido japonés…-** Dijo Tomoe casi sin voz.

 **-¿Japoneses? Uys, pues de esos tenemos dos. Uno rubio y otro con el pelo azul.**

El nerviosismo se apoderó de todos.

 **-¡El rubio! Ése es el canalla que me ha engañado, señora, buaaaaaaahhh, es un bicho, o sea y buaaaaahhhhhh.**

 **-Ya tesoro, ya, no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.**

 **-Tiene toda la razón del mundo, o sea, ya no lloro más. Se me ha corrido todo el rímel…o sea.**

 **-Así se hace, ven que te lo quito de la cara-** La mujer sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y tras mojarlo en saliva, empezó a restregar la cara de la rubia- **Ya está, monina.**

 **-O sea, gracias de corazón…**

 **-Ejem, señora… ¿podría decirnos dónde están?-** Cortó Kurokawa **.**

 **-Llegaron de madrugada-** La mujer le taladró con una mirada asesina de campeonato **\- El del pelo azul iba como una cuba no podía ni hablar y el otro estaba de lo más contento, parecía que le había tocado la lotería o algo así. Hija mía-** Susurró la mujer con ojos de cordero degollado- **creo que te pone los cuernos, iba abrazado al borracho y le llamó "pichurri", y…también, le dio un beso en la boca.**

Souichi se tensó de tal manera que creyó que se iba a romper en dos.

 **-Señora, por favor….**

 **-Mira que eres pesadito, hermoso, ¿no te han enseñado que no hay que meterse en conversaciones ajenas?**

Kurokawa se hizo pequeñito hasta el punto de casi desaparecer.

 **-Habitación 69. La eligió el rubio, dijo que ese número era perfecto para ellos.**

Los puños de Souichi echaban chispas.

 **-Gracias, abuelita, o sea, mis hijos se lo agradecerán eternamente.**

 **-De nada, guapiña. Está al final del todo, justo frente a la piscina. ¡Dale fuerte!**

Reagan cogió a Sempai de la mano y se la apretó fuerte.

 **-Ya les tenemos, Souichichi.**

*********************************KSB*******************************

Contó hasta tres, tenía que aguantar, deseaba vengarse por lo que Souichi le había hecho y esa era su oportunidad. Lo intentó, de verás que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni con un millón de drogas dentro de su cuerpo, podría hacerle algo así a su amado. El corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora y mordió la lengua de Isogai para que éste dejara de besarle.

 **-¡Ouch!**

 **-Apártate de mí, no me toques.**

 **-¿Ya estás otra vez con la misma canción? Mira, estás drogado hasta la médula, hormiguita mía, y tu cuerpo necesita acción y aquí estoy yo para eso-** Isogai se estaba pellizcando lospezones **\- Ni te imaginas el tiempo que he estado planeando todo esto…queridito, hoy echamos un polvo, o dos o tres….jijijijijijiji.**

 **-Ni lo sueñes, jamás haré eso, nunca traicionaré a Sempai.**

 **-¿Sempai? Jajajajaja, no era tu Sempai el que estaba desnudo en la cama con Reagan?**

 **-…**

 **-Morinaga, escúchame…-** Se le acercó al oído y le empezó a susurrar- **él no te quiere, nunca te ha querido, odia a los gays** -Rio- **Y yo sí te quiero, estoy obsesionado contigo, y puedo poner el mundo a tus pies. Piénsalo, nada de gritos ni de insultos, solo amor y sexo lujurioso.**

 **-No…desátame y deja que me vaya…quiero ir a buscar a Soucihi.**

 **-¡Ja! Lo llevas claro, guapetón, ¿olvidas que te tengo bien atado?-** Tiró de una de las correas.

 **-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!**

 **-Que no.**

 **-Que sí.**

 **-Que no.**

 **-Que sí.**

 **-Que noooooooooooooooooo, cansino.**

Morinaga empezó a moverse como un loco.

 **-¡Que me suelteeeeeeeees!**

 **-Jajajajaja ves, ya me has vuelto a poner cachondo-** dijo Isogai mientras agarraba su pene- **No puedo evitarlo. Con solo ver cómo te mueves me poco a mil por hora. ¡Quiero cabalgarte! ¡Ponme a cuatro patas! ¡Quiero comerme la almohadaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Morinaga siguió moviéndose presa de la desesperación.

 **-Estate quieto, te vas a hacer daño.**

 **-Me quiero ir con mi Sempai…sniffffff, sniffffffff…**

 **-Y un carajo.**

 **-Sempai, Sempai, Sempai, Sempai….**

 **-¡Pesado!**

 **-Snifffff, sniffffff, sniffffffff…Souichi…**

Isogai se levantó de la cama muy cabreado. No dijo ni una sola palabra, empezó a buscar por la habitación. Miró, miró y volvió a mirar.

 **-Esto servirá.**

Se dirigió hacia el pelo azul.

- **Abre la boca.**

 **-No me da la ¡ffgfgfgfgfg gagdgfghfhfhf!**

 **-Así me gusta.**

 **-Jhjfhjfhkfhfjkhfjkhf fjhgkghgjkghg.**

Rápidamente, Isogai metió un pañuelo dentro de la boca de Morinaga y puso un trapo alrededor de su cabeza amordazándole.

 **-Por primera vez, entiendo a Souichi, me han dado ganas de darte un buen golpe…arrggghhh…en fin, ya está, calladito estás mejor en este momento, y así evito que me vuelvas a morder. Mira lo que me obligas a hacer, con lo bien que me había sentado el beso de antes…Esa lengua tuya tan suave…Hala, ya me he vuelto a correr…¡Si es que me pones brutooooooooo!**

El rubio empezó a lamerle las axilas…era tal su frenesí que cualquier cosa le volvía loco.

Morinaga se quedó quieto, no había nada que hacer, estaba completamente atrapado con un loco y sin poder pedir auxilio.

**************************KSB***************************

Souichi se intentaba tragar los nervios que sentía, ya iban por el pasillo que la dueña del hotel les había indicado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, incluso la goma que llevaba atada en el pelo. La tensión le estaba consumiendo ¿Y si tampoco estaban allí? ¿Podrían haberles visto llegar y haber huido sin que se diesen cuenta? Ese jodido Isogai era de lo más resbaladizo, estaba jugando con ellos y por desgracia, estaba ganando por goleada.

Tomoe iba junto a su hermano, sabía que los metros le debían estar pareciendo kilómetros y que cada paso que daban, era como si hubiesen retrocedido doscientos. Si no encontraban pronto a Morinaga, su hermano iba a terminar en un hospital con un infarto, se veía que ya no podía más.

 **-Es la siguiente habitación, Souichichi, ésta es la 67.**

 **-Entonces faltan dos, Reagan** -Contestó Tomoe.

 **-O sea, que ya lo sé…solo pretendía animar.**

 **-Pues no animes mintiendo, no es el momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas.**

 **-O sea…**

Souichi se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación 69. Tomeo, Kurokawa y Reagan se colocaron justo detrás. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

************************KSB**************************

Isogai estaba de lo más contento. Morinaga había visto que se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno, en un principio creyó que era porque tenía hambre, pero después empezó a dudarlo. El rubio cogió el recipiente de la mantequilla y se fue con él hacia la cama. Una vez allí, se colocó sobre Morinaga y empezó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su paso. La droga volvió a hacer acto de presencia y el miembro del pelo azul se puso duro como una piedra, no quería que eso pasase, pero no se podía evitar…

 **-Así me gusta, qué duro estás.**

Isogai estaba masturbando a Morinaga de una manera un tanto acelerada, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y quería follársele de una maldita vez. Había leído en internet que la preparación del uke era necesaria, creía que Morinaga iba a reaccionar de otra manera con la trampa que le había puesto a Souichi y que por venganza habría entrado en el juego fácilmente, ayudado por la droga, claro está, pero la jugada le había salido mal. El muy idiota no dejaba de llamar al jodido pelo largo y eso le cabreaba a más no poder. Solución: en sus manos, y nunca mejor dicho. Abrió la caja de la mantequilla y cogió un poco pedazo.

 **-Creo que con esto habrá suficiente ¿qué opinas, cielo? Uys, no puedes decir nada, es verdad jajajajajaja.**

Morinaga le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

" _ **¿Qué coño va a hacer este loco con esa mantequilla?"**_

Isoagi se untó ambas manos y después, empezó a hacer lo mismo con el miembro de Morinaga.

 **-Cariño, la lubricación es importante, ¿verdad? Y como mi seme se niega a cooperar, pues para no hacerme más daño de la cuenta, te voy a llenar de mantequilla para que puedas entrar y salir de mí de manera sencillita. Soy un genio, ¿verdad, pepinillo mío?**

El pelo azul no se lo podía creer, ese tipo era capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya. Pero no, él no podía permitir que mancillasen su cuerpo, tan solo pertenecía a Souichi. Empezó a removerse con todas sus fuerzas esperando que las correas cedieran, pero no logró nada, tan solo hacerse daño.

 **-Pero mira que eres bestia, hijo mío.**

 **-…**

Isogai se metió dos dedos en el culo y se rebozo con más mantequilla. Miró con ojos triunfantes a Morinaga.

 **-Bueno, ya está, por fin vas a ser mío. No me lo puedo creer, he sufrido lo indecible y ¡auch!** **duele** -puso más mantequilla- **Respiraré hasta tres y lo volveré a intentar…es cuestión de irse acostumbrando, ¿verdad?**

A Morinaga se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas.

 **-Nii-san, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

Souichi no podía contestar, todo en su cabeza era un ciclón de sentimientos y de ideas contradictorias. Cerró los puños, agachó la cabeza y….

¡PUM! ¡PAM! ¡CRASH!

****************************KSB*****************************

Isogai pegó un bote, el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca ¿qué demonios había sido ese ruido ensordecedor?

******************************KSB*****************************

 **-¡Quítate de encima de él ahora mismo!**

El excitadísimo conejo sintió como una mano le empujaba y cayó al suelo.

 **-Pero, pero, pero….**

 **-¿Pero qué? ¡Hijo de la gran puta!**

 **-¡Souichi!-** Los ojos de Isogai se le salieron de las cuencas **-¿Qué haces aquí? Es imposible, imposible, no puede ser verdad.**

Sempai estaba totalmente desencajado. Tenía ganas de pisarle la cabeza a ese cabrón, estaba deseoso de partirle el alma entera y quemarle hasta las uñas de los pies.

 **-Eres la peor escoria del mundo. Te has llevado a Morinaga engañado, me has tendido una trampa y le has secuestrado y encima, encima, encima… ¡estás en pelotas!... ¿y por qué cojones huele a mantequilla?**

Morinaga se quería morir de la vergüenza, estaba ahí tumbado completamente desnudo, atado y con una erección de caballo. Sintió cómo los ojos de Sempai se clavaban en él y comenzó a llorar a mares.

 **-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué está atado y desnudo?**

 **-Vete de aquí, sal ahora mismo por esa puerta. Morinaga es mío, tú te has liado con mi novia, le has traicionado ¿qué derecho tienes a reclamarme? Yo le puedo dar toda la felicidad que tú le arrebatas.**

Morinaga retiró la mirada de la de Souichi.

 **-Maldito seas, seguro que le has comido la cabeza con esa historia ¿traición dices? ¡No he traicionado a nadie! Todo ha sido una gran mentira.**

 **-¿Mentira? Nosotros os vimos en la cama. Estabais desnudos y os toqueteabais como locos. ¿Te imaginas cómo se sintió Morinaga? ¿Y qué dices de mí? Nuestros corazones se rompieron.**

Morinaga giró la cabeza.

Isogai se levantó del suelo y cubrió con una sábana el cuerpo del pelo azul.

 **-No te atrevas a mirarle, Souichi Tatsumi, ya no es tuyo. Tú y esa perra os podéis ir al infierno. Nosotros seremos felices juntos y para siempre.**

 **-No le toques.**

 **-Le toco si me da la gana, ¿no tocas tú a mi novia?**

Desde detrás de Souichi salió un zapato de mujer que se incrustó en la cara de Isogai.

 **-O sea, queridín, a Souichichi podrás mentirle todo lo que quieras, pero a mí, no. A ver, ¿qué es eso de que yo te he engañado con éste?-** Dijo señalando aSempai **-Me convenciste para que te hiciese un favor, para que fuera a verle y le enseñara a "Piggy" y para que le diese todo el cariño que no había tenido nunca ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **-Es..estás mintiendo.**

 **-No miente, sabes de sobra que lo que dice es verdad, yo jamás traicionaría a Tetsuhiro.**

 **-¡No les creas, Morinaga! Solo quieren hacernos daño y romper nuestro amor-** Dijo Isogai mientras se abrazaba al pelo azul.

 **-¡SUELTA A MI HOMBRE AHORA MISMO, CABRONAZO!**

 **-Y una mierda que te comas, Tatsumi. ¡Morinaga es mío!**

 **-Isogai, o sea, suéltale o te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno.**

 **-¿Ah, sí? Mira como tiemblo, rubia de bote.**

 **-O sea, te la estás ganando y va a ser una paliza contundente, osea, te lo juro por Snoopy.**

 **-¿Y va a ser Souichi el que me va a hacer pupa? Jajajajaja**

 **-O sea, pues no, voy a ser yo ¿qué te parece, cari?**

 **-Jajajajajaj ¿tú?**

 **-O sea, yo, más exactamente mis gemelas.**

Isogai explotó.

 **-¡Malditos seáis los dos, salid de inmediato de aquí! Morinaga y yo queremos estar solos. Sois unos traidores, no os acerquéis más.**

 **-O sea, aquí el único traidor eres tú, cari, y te voy a dar tu merecido. Ya me has cabreado con tanta tontería. Y haz el favor de taparte un poco, tienes todo al aire y no es grato de ver.**

 **-Estoy divino y a mi Morinaga, le gusta.**

El aludido seguía con la cara vuelta.

 **-¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú, o sea…vaya pintas.**

Souichi miró directamente a Morinaga ¿por qué le evitaba? Dio un paso en su dirección.

 **-Atrás, Tatsumi, no te acerques más.**

El pelo largo dio un puñetazo a Isogai en todo el estómago.

 **-No vuelvas a ponerte en mi camino ¿entiendes?**

 **-Tranquilo, Souichichi, de éste me encargo yo.**

Reagan cogió a Isogai de las partes nobles y se lo llevó dando traspiés. Tenía que darle su merecido y no se iba a echar para atrás. Se había burlado de ella, y eso no se lo consentía ni a su propio padre.

 **-No me toqueeeeeeesssssss. ¡Suéltame el pitooooo! ¡MORINAGA, SÁLVAME!**

 **-Ve rezando todo lo que sepas, cari, esto te va a doler bastante.**

Cerró lo que quedaba de puerta, después de la patada que Souichi le había dado para abrirla, y se hizo el silencio en la estancia.

 **-… ¿Morinaga?**

Souichi se fue acercando poco a poco hasta la cama. El pelo azul seguía sin contestar. Muy preocupado le giró la cara y entonces lo vio.

 **-¿Pero qué?...**

Lentamente le quito la mordaza. Al hacerlo, pudo ver como lloraba como un niño. Se le rompió el corazón en un millón de pedazos.

 **-No llores, por favor, no llores…**

 **-Souichi…Souichi…Souichi…**

Sempai empezó a quitarle las correas, las tenía clavadas en el cuerpo. Primero fueron las de las muñecas, una vez libre de ellas, las besó dulcemente, las lágrimas también empezaron a caer por su rostro. Después siguieron la de la cintura, cubrió la zona con sus labios, la de la cadera y cuando fue a inclinarse para besar la zona, notó el olor.

 **-¿Mantequilla?...Ese cabrón te ha untado con mantequilla…**

 **-Sempai…lo siento…no pude evitarlo…yo…yo…**

Souichi se sentó en la cama y agarró su cara con ambas manos.

 **-No digas nada, ya ha pasado todo. Además, el primero que debe disculparse soy yo. Morinaga, lo que vistes no era lo que parecía.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Déjame hablar, por favor…Isogai lo tenía todo planeado, quería hacerte creer que yo te estaba siendo infiel para poder…ya sabes…Debería haber desconfiado más de él, lo sé, pero supo engañarme. Morinaga…yo jamás, jamás podría serte infiel, te amo, te amo demasiado.**

 **-Pero, ella es mujer y tiene esas tetas que te encantan.**

 **-Morinaga, después de estar contigo ¿crees que unas tetas me van a hacer perder la cabeza? Recuerda que me has vuelto raro-** Sonrió **-Has hecho que me enamore de ti y de lo que tienes entre las piernas, aunque huela a mantequilla…**

El pelo azul intentó sonreír.

 **-Sempai…eso no es todo….**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Él me emborrachó…y me ató…y me drogó…**

 **-¿Drogarte? ¿Con qué tipo de droga?**

Morinaga se puso colorado y señaló a su miembro.

 **-¿Te ha dado un jodido afrodisiaco?**

 **-Ahá…**

 **-¿Y te ha tocado?**

 **-Ahá….**

 **-¿Y te ha hecho algo más?**

 **-Ahá…**

 **-No me digas que…**

 **-No…llegaste a tiempo de impedirlo…pero…me la chupó un poquito…**

 **-¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

Souichi se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación hecho una furia.

 **-¿Dónde está ese pedazo de cabrón?**

Tomoe y Kurokawa señalaron hacia el patio y hacia allí se dirigió.

 **-Te voy a matar, Isogai ¿Dónde coño estás?**

Tomoe se asomó a la habitación y se quedó alucinado al ver a Morinaga en la cama y con esa enorme erección. Kurokawa fue rápido y tapó los ojos de su maridito, no era bueno que viese ese tipo de cosas, ya se sabe que las comparaciones pueden llegar a ser, ejem, odiosas…Ambos se dirigieron tras Sempai. Le encontraron dando vueltas como un tonto, estaba buscando incluso debajo de los coches aparcados.

 **-Nii-san, ahí no va a esconderse ¿no crees?**

 **-Esa lagartija puede meterse por cualquier parte, lo sé.**

 **-Nii-san…**

 **-Le mato, de esta no sale vivo.**

Tomoe y Kurokawa se miraron con tristeza, Isogai se había pasado tres pueblos y medio. Lograron convencer a Souichi de que entrase y ayudase a Morinaga a vestirse para irse. Momentos después, ellos iban a hacer lo mismo cuando de repente…

 **-¡Nooooooooo, piedad, noooooooo…!**

 **-O sea, idiota, no conozco a esa tal Piedad, pero si viene a ayudarte, le rompo la cara, o sea…**

 **-…Reagan, ¡por favor! Lo he hecho por amor…Reaaaagaaaann...¡auch, auch, auch!**

 **-¡Toma, ésta y ésta y ésta y de regalo, ésta otra!**

 **¡** PUM! ¡PAM! ¡PIM! ¡PUM! ¡POOOOOOM!

Se les erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, los gritos y los golpes no dejaban de sucederse. Realmente esa mujer daba miedo, mucho miedo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la vieron salir de detrás de un enorme camión y se estaba metiendo las tetas dentro del sujetador…Vaya manera más rara de darle una paliza a alguien, ¿no?

 **-O sea, ya le he dado lo suyo y lo de su primo a ese pedazo de mamón. ¡Ja!**

 **-Reagan, ¿le has matado?**

 **-O sea, que una no es una asesina en serie, solamente le he roto algún hueso y le he dejado la cara hecha una pena. Mis gemelas saben vengarse muy bien ¿verdad, chicas?-** Decía mientras se meneaba el escote **-Creo que en mi próximo espectáculo incluiré el romper bloques de hormigón.**

No supieron qué responderle.

 **-Bueno, chicos, os espero en la recepción, creo que voy a llamar a una ambulancia para que se hagan cargo de esa piltrafilla.**

Se miraron el uno al otro y decidieron acompañarla, total, Isogai debía estar inconsciente y poco podían hacer por él.

 *********************************KSB**********************************

Morinaga se había metido a la ducha, quería borrar todo rastro de Isogai que pudiese quedar en su cuerpo. Por fortuna no había pasado nada serio, pero la situación fue muy incómoda e incluso llegó a temer por su integridad. Cuando Sempai entró, rompiendo la puerta casi por completo, sintió algo de alivio y muchísima vergüenza. Jamás hubiese querido que le viese de esa guisa, atado, amordazado y con un loco encima.

 **-¡Oi! ¿Dónde estás?**

La puerta del baño se abrió **.**

 **-Estaba…estaba dándome una ducha…**

 **-Entiendo, ¿qué tal estás?**

 **-…**

Souichi se quedó mirando fijamente al pelo azul, estaba demacrado y se notaba que había llorado bastante, tenía los ojos completamente hinchados.

 **-Morinaga, perdóname…perdóname…**

 **-Sempai…**

El pelo largo se acercó y le cogió de las manos.

 **-Mírame, por favor, mírame.**

Morinaga se atrevió a hacerlo.

 **-Siento tanto lo que ha pasado, he estado muy asustado, muchísimo, creo que todavía lo sigo estando. Ni te imaginas el dolor que he sentido en mi pecho al creer que te había perdido, que ese loco te podía haber hecho algo. Nunca, por favor, nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo.**

 **-Souichi, lo siento, lo siento tanto…me enfadé al creer que tú…y me fie de él…**

Sumergidos en mil emociones, se fueron escurriendo hasta el suelo y allí dieron rienda suelta a su pena. Se abrazaban con fuerza y besaban sus caras, manos, cuellos… El reencuentro estaba resultando doloroso, pero no tanto como lo había resulta la ausencia del otro. Souichi capturó los labios de Morinaga y se hizo uno con ellos. El beso fue tan apasionado que les hizo olvidarse de la realidad, y ésta, se encontraba a no demasiados pasos de distancia…

 **-Muy bonito, sí señor…eres una perra, Tatsumi, una perra a la que odio con toda mi alma. Me doy la vuelta y le comes los morros a mi tesorete.**

Isogai estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Estaba muy maltrecho: su nariz estaba rota y tenía el labio partido por tres sitios distintos, sus ojos estaban hinchándose y tenía toda la ropa hecha jirones y cubierta de sangre. Se dirigió hacia ellos cojeando.

 **-Quita las manos de mi hombre.**

 **-Isogai, no te acerques-** Dijo Morinaga.

 **-Apártate de él, Mori-chan, es malo, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos ha hecho?**

 **-Lo digo en serio, no te acerques.**

Isogai sacó un palo que llevaba escondido tras la espalda.

 **-Voy a darle lo que se merece. Y a ti no quiero herirte, pichurri, hazte a un lado ¡YA!**

 **-Morinaga, aléjate de él, está loco-** Intervino Souichi.

Los ojos del rubio parecían envueltos en llamas malignas.

 **-Tatsumi de las narices, has tenido que aparecer en el momento justo. Iba a ser mío por fin, ya le tenía preparado con mantequilla, muuucha mantequilla…buaahhhhh…buaaaahhhhh…**

 **-Isogai, no te acerques…** Suplicó Morinaga.

 **-Que sí, que me acerco-** Empezó a andar.

Souichi iba haciendo que Morinaga retrocediera, no se fiaba ni un pelo de ese tarado.

 **-Mira cómo estás…deberías ir a un hospital.**

 **-Iré, pero con mi hombre.**

La cara de Souichi estaba cambiando de color.

 **-Deja de decir eso, es mío, Isogai de las narices.**

 **-Y un huevo, es mío.**

 **-Te mato, es míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio.**

 **-Te mato yo a ti, Tatsumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, y él es míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio.**

Morinaga se puso entre ellos para intentar controlarles y que no empezasen una pelea. Puso las manos como topes y ambos, Isogai y Souichi le agarraron con gran fuerza. Se quedó completamente pasmado ¿por qué diablos le cogían así? Le iban a partir por la mitad.

 **-Suéltale, es mío.**

 **-¡Ja! Lo llevas claro, loco del demonio, Morinaga es mi novio.**

Cada vez que uno de ellos hablaba tiraba hacia sí del pelo azul.

 **-¿Tu novio? Si le has negado desde el primer día. Es para mí.**

 **-Pero, ya no le niego, dámele.**

 **-Eres pero que un dolor de muelas, melenas del carajo.**

 **-Y tú peor que una almorrana.**

Los tirones eran cada vez más violentos.

 **-¡CALMAROS DE UNA VEZ!**

La voz de Tetsuhiro inundó la habitación.

 **-Me estáis haciendo daño, ya basta de comportaros como niños. Sé que estoy muy bueno, pero esto, me parece excesivo.**

Isogai y Souichi se miraron con ojos asesinos.

 **-Es mío, cuatro ojos.**

 **-¡Qué es mioooooooooooooooo!**

Así continuaron unos minutos, Morinaga iba y venía de un extremo a otro, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, menos mal que la toalla del baño aguantaba sin caerse de su cintura. Iba a lanzar otro grito, cuando de repente, Isogai cayó redondo al suelo, detrás de él pudo ver a Reagan con una de sus gemelas al aire. Si hubiese podido, se habría tapado los ojos, tanta carne junta impresionaba. La rubia ni le miró, se acercó directamente a Isogai y se agachó donde estaba desparramado.

 **-Eso por idiota, o sea, creí que te había dado bastante, pero resulta que tienes la cabeza dura, nchst.**

Souichi se quedó con la boca abierta, esa era una real teta asesina, sin la menor duda.

 **-O sea, vámonos, hay una ambulancia en la puerta, fueron a buscar a Isogai y no le encontraron, y estaba claro que le íbamos a encontrar aquí, con su Morinaga. No pongas cara de estreñido, Souichichi, es la verdad. En fin, salgamos de este lugar, huele a mantequilla que tira para atrás, o sea.**

Dieron el tiempo suficiente para que Morinaga se vistiese. Souichi quiso entrar con él para hacerle una inspección minuciosa, pero Reagan se lo impidió, estaba harta de ese lugar y quería largarse de allí lo antes posible. Además, los sanitarios entraron en escena y se pusieron a atender al rubio. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel.

**************************KSB************************

Isogai no abrió los ojos, le dolían demasiado, escuchaba voces y eran desconocidas ¿qué estaba pasando?

 **-Jack, ¿has visto cómo está el pobre diablo?**

 **-Buffff, es increíble, hay que preguntar por la matrícula del camión que le ha hecho esto, hay que ponerlo en los informes médico y policial.**

 **-¿Crees que ha sido un camión?**

 **-Hombre, Teddy, podría decirte que seguramente hay sido un tanque, pero me ibas a tomar por loco. Tiene los dos radios fracturados, el fémur izquierdo hecho papilla, el tobillo derecho fuera de su sitio y seis dedos de las manos rotos. Si a eso le añades que tiene la cara hecha un Cristo, que ha perdido media dentición y que sus huevos parecen dos sandías…Una rubia explosiva desde luego que no ha sido jajajajajajaja.**

 **-Jajajajajajaja qué cachondo eres, una rubia explosiva dice jajajajajajaja y con dos buenos melones, no te jode, jajajaja.**

 **-Sea lo que sea, estará una buena temporadita en el hospital.**

 **-Exacto, unos cuatro meses no se los quita nadie.**

 **-Lo que no entiendo, es qué hace con el culo lleno de mantequilla…**

 **-¿Mantequilla?**

 **-Mantequilla.**

 **-¿Con mermelada?**

 **-Sin ella.**

 **-Tipo raro, sin duda.**

Subieron al herido a la camilla y se dirigieron hacia la ambulancia **.**

 **-…Mooo…iiii…gaaaa…**

 **-Aguanta, machote, ya vamos para el hospital.**

Dos lagrimones se escurrían por las mejillas de Isogai…

" _ **Ains, mi Morinaga, se escapa de nuevo…buahhhhhhhhhhh….buaaaaaaaaaahh!"**_

 ***********************************KSB********************************

De regreso al hotel, Souichi no podía dejar de mirar a Tetsuhiro. Estaba adormilado, la droga ya casi había desaparecido de su cuerpo y tanta emoción le había dejado rendido, no le extrañaba, desde que habían llegado a ese dichoso país, todo había ido mal, peor que mal. Se acurrucó un poco junto a él y le besó la mejilla. No volvería a permitir que alguien le hiciese daño.

 **-Souichichi ¿qué tal está?-** preguntó Reagan que iba a su lado.

 **-Se ha quedado dormido…**

 **-Es lógico, o sea, aguantar a ese tiparraco de Isogai es lo peor.**

 **-Ya…**

 **-Pobrecito, ¿puedo darle un besito?**

 **-Ni se te ocurra…**

 **-O sea, Souichichi, eres la pera.**

 **-Bastante le han sobado ya.**

 **-Egoísta, o sea.**

 **-Egoístas, mis cojones.**

No se escuchó nada más en el coche hasta que llegaron al hotel.

********************************KSB**********************************

La mañana siguiente seguía regalándoles una estupenda y generosa lluvia. Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era mediodía. Estaban todos reventados y no tenían ganas ni de comerse dirigieron a sus a habitaciones, deseaban dormir unas horas y después, tocaba hacer las maletas para regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Reagan mandó llamar a un botones y le entregó las pertenencias de Isogai, Kurokawa le dio la dirección del rubio para que se las pudiesen enviar y pagó los costes, al fin y al cabo era su amigo. En unos días iría a verle al hospital y le echaría una buena bronca por todo lo sucedido. Morinaga no quería presentar cargos contra él, ni siquiera Souichi, tan solo le pedían que no se volviese a acercar a ellos y que pasase una buen temporada en un psiquiátrico. Reagan por su parte, se daba por satisfecha con la paliza que le había metido, su orgullo femenino había quedado a salvo.

Horas después, Souichi y Kurokawa hablaban en el pasillo de las habitaciones, cuchicheaban mucho, cosa que extrañó a Tomoe.

 **-¿De qué hablan? ¿Dónde están Morinaga y Reagan?**

- **De algo que no te importa, hermanito. Están terminando de arreglarse, ahora vienen.**

 **-¿Les esperamos abajo?**

 **-De eso nada, no me muevo de aquí hasta que Morinaga salga y bajemos todos juntos.**

 **-Nii-san, Isogai está ingresado y no va a venir a llevárselo otra vez.**

- **No estaría tan seguro…**

Continuaron hablando unos minutos más. En ese momento, los que faltaban se unieron al grupo y bajaron al comedor, estaban hambrientos.

 **-O sea, ¿entonces os vais hoy a Japón?**

 **-Sí, dentro de cuatro horas sale nuestro avión.**

 **-Souichichi, os voy a echar de menos, o sea….sniffff…sniffff…os he cogido mazo de cariño.**

 **-…Deja las ñoñeces.**

 **-Eres un tirano, o sea.**

 **-Sí, eso dicen de mí.**

 **-Reagan, no hagas caso a Sempai, podemos seguir en contacto, ya lo sabes** -Morinaga sonrió a la rubia.

 **-Joooooo, con esa sonrisa me has matado…o sea. ¡Qué reguapo eres!**

Souichi torció el gesto.

 **-Voy a tener que comprarte un bozal y llevarte con una capucha.**

 **-¿Sempai?**

 **-Eres jodidamente encantador, y no vas a cambiar, es imposible. Solo me dejas una alternativa.**

 **-¿Eh?**

Souichi se movió en la silla, se acercó a Morinaga y le plantó un beso en los labios. El comedor estaba repleto de gente que se quedó mirándoles.

 **-Señores, señoras, esta preciosidad de hombre es MI NOVIO y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, porque al que intente acercarse a él, me le cargo.**

La multitud empezó a aplaudir y reírse.

 **-¡BRAVO, BRAVO, OTRO BESO!**

Souichi les complació.

 **-¡NIi-san! Deberías comportarte….**

 **-No, Tomoe, por comportarme excesivamente he descuidado a Morinaga.**

El aludido estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte siempre que lo desee, Sempai?**

 **-De eso ya hablaremos, en este país no nos conoce nadie.**

 **-…Ya veo…**

- **Vaaaaaaaale, mientras no me metas la lengua hasta la traquea en plena calle, está bien.**

 **-Jajajajajaja, ¡gracias, Sempai! Te quiero.**

- **Etto…ejem…yo también te quiero.**

Kurokawa se atragantó con el vino.

 **-Y tú, no digas nada, sigues siendo un pervertido que engañó a mi hermano pequeño.**

 **-¡Nii-san!**

 **-Jajajajajajajajaja** -Morinaga y Reagan reían de lo lindo.

Siguieron comiendo y disfrutando del último rato que les quedaba juntos. Cuando acabaron, se dirigieron hacia el hall del hotel, allí les esperaba su equipaje.

 **-Reagan ¿vas a volver al club?**

 **-O sea…pues va a ser que no…**

 **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Cambio de vida, chicos, voy a sentar la cabeza.**

 **-¿QUÉEEEE?-** Dijeron los cuatro.

 **-Pues eso, me han propuesto matrimonio y esas cosas, o sea.**

 **-¿El camarero?-** Dijo Souichi.

 **-El mismo, vendrá a recogerme dentro de unas horas, jijijiijiijijijijiiji.**

 **-Nos alegramos mucho.**

 **-Sip, el conocer a Isogai me ha servido para algo bueno, o sea.**

 **-El muy capullo…**

 **-Tranquilo, nii-san.**

 **-Más vale que le tengáis vigilado.**

 **-Así lo haremos, tranquilo.**

Los chicos salieron a la calle, llovieron besos, abrazos y muchas, muchas lágrimas. Estaban de lo más emocionados. Se despidieron por vigésimo octava vez y montaron en el taxi destino al aeropuerto. Se agarraron las manos, por fin iban de regreso a casa.

************************KSB***********************

" _ **Ding-dong-ding…Ding-dong-ding…El vuelo JPN651 con destino Nagoya, tiene prevista su salida a las 19:16 horas. Se ruega se dirijan a la puerta 75 para el correcto embarque de pasajeros… Gracias por su colaboración…Ding-dong-ding…"**_

Souichi se sentó al lado de la ventana, miró de reojo a Morinaga, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

 **-¿Ya estás con lo de siempre?**

 **-Tengo mucho miedo, Sempai…**

 **-Nchst…-** Dejó la revista que tenía en las manos **-¿Quieres algo que te tranquilice?**

 **-Ya he tomado una pastilla, pero no hará efecto hasta dentro de media hora.**

El pelo largo se acercó a él.

 **-Yo sé lo que puede hacer que te calmes.**

 **-¿Sempai?**

Acercó los labios a los de Morinaga y le dio un beso ligero. Se miraron a los ojos y el siguiente beso fue más dulce.

 **-¿Mejor?**

 **-Etto…creo que con otro, conseguiré relajarme del todo, jejejejejejeje.**

Souichi sonrió.

 **-Pues entonces…** _ **-**_ volvió a besarle _ **-**_ **aquí lo tiene, amo** _ **.**_

 _ **-**_ **Sempai, no me diga esas cosas, mi entrepierna se ha despertado.**

 **-Mmmmm, pues, tendremos que ir al baño cuando el avión haya despegado, ¿no crees?**

 **-… ¿Juntos?**

 **-Claro, soy tu guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas?**

 **-Sempai…la pastilla…hará efecto en breve…**

 _ **-**_ **Jajajajajajaja, pues tendremos que dejarlo para cuando lleguemos a casa.**

 **-…Sniffff….**

Souichi dio un capón a Morinaga.

 **-No hagas pucheros-** Le volvió a besar **-Te quiero** _ **.**_

Una de las azafatas sonrió al verlos, se notaba que estaban enamorados. Se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del avión y comenzó la introducción de medidas de seguridad. Souichi cogió un periódico y se puso a leer. A su lado, Morinaga se movió, la pastilla había hecho su cometido, su cabeza llegó hasta el hombro del pelo largo. Sempai dejó el periódico y se recostó al pelo azul, cerró los ojos, y se quedó completamente dormido.

Los motores del avión comenzaron a rugir.


End file.
